A Happy Ending
by LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: Beth's need to soothe an overworked Daryl leads to an impromptu massage that has a happier ending than either of them could have imagined. This encounter will change their relationship forever becoming the start of something secret and special. How will they covertly steer this new need they have in a place where alone time is hard to find? S4 Pre flu Bethyl. Contains smut & fluff!
1. A Need To Soothe

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own The Walking Dead or its characters, but if I did there would be a lot more hanky panky going on, lmao hanky panky.**_

…

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **\- A Need to Soothe -**_

As Beth lay in her bed having just awoken she could hear Daryl in the cell above her own tossing and turning, the mattress squeaking its protest at him trying to find sleep but unable to achieve it … again.

He sounded so restless, and after the week he'd gone through she was surprised he hadn't just passed out from tiredness. Although, with Daryl it shouldn't be that surprising to her since he never seemed to sleep well or for long. She felt for him, he worked so hard while never asking for anything in return, and with Rick having stepped down and the new group that had just arrived bringing with them many more mouths to feed – a group Daryl had saved and brought here to safety – he'd been pushing himself even harder than before.

He was just so selfless and hard-working. Beth hated to see him so wound up and run down all at the same time. All she wanted was to get him to relax; he deserved it so much for everything that he did for them. And although he had them as his family he never really let anyone fully in and she couldn't help but wonder if he got lonely sometimes, she definitely did.

Beth had always been the type to notice the small things others didn't, and even though she knew everyone appreciated and saw what Daryl did for them, she didn't think they ever thought beyond that. How lonely it must be to have no one to really open up to or hold at night, and she kind of understood it since she didn't either.

She was the most honest with her diary out of everyone, pouring out her feelings and desires onto its pages, but it was an inanimate object at the end of the day and it didn't help the loneliness she felt threatening to eat her alive sometimes.

Beth heard more squeaking and groaning from his cot above and if it was anyone else she'd think he had a woman up there but that wasn't Daryl either, well at least she didn't think so. Even though he was pretty close to Carol, Beth was sure that they were just friends. They had a bond they shared together but they both had too many walls built up between them that she couldn't see them having heart to hearts every other day.

She had wondered if maybe Daryl was gay but it didn't seem like it, he just didn't seem all that interested in anything sexual. All he did was make sure everyone was safe and fed, and Beth thought he deserved more but who was she to do anything and what could she do? She was only little Beth Greene the babysitter and he was Daryl Dixon.

 _Maybe if I sing he might fall asleep?_

No, she knew he wasn't the type to fall asleep to a lullaby like little Judith. And for all she knew he hated her singing; it wasn't like they chatted and caught up with each other regularly. They had only ever been really alone together once, when he came to tell her of Zach's death two months prior, and there were only a couple friendly greetings or him asking her if she needed anything on a run since then.

She heard a sigh of frustration from above and suddenly Beth found herself sitting up and walking to her cell door to stare up the metal stairs of the cell block in contemplation. She had always liked helping people and that need was now surging through her like a cracked dams rushing waves filling a dry riverbed. It was screaming at her to go up there and help him relax so he could sleep, but the thought of going into Daryl's cell was nerve wracking.

They were alone in the cell block at the moment which wasn't unusual this time in the morning. The sun was just beginning to shine its warm rays into the block, expelling the morning chill and everyone was off doing their jobs either at the fences, the garden – where they grew their vegetables and kept their livestock – or manning the guard towers. Judith was spending the morning with Rick but Beth was so used to waking up at the crack of dawn that her inner alarm clock didn't let her have a lie in when she could.

She remembered that a run was scheduled this morning. They had to venture out further and further since they had already cleared the supplies in the nearby area causing them to have to leave earlier so as not to get stuck outside the prison overnight, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. Daryl didn't join them on the run this time as he had gone on the last one, plus he had spent all of last night in the guard tower watching over them as they all slept safely in their warm beds.

But now he couldn't find his rest and Beth wanted to do _something_ she just didn't know what. She tried to convince herself to at least go talk to him while hoping he wouldn't bite her head off, she needed to at least try.

Beth eventually made her way up the stairs and around to his cell where she stood staring at the sheet blocking her view to the inside. It was quiet, no squeaking or sighing audible, and she knew that Daryl could tell someone was outside and when she realized this she knew she couldn't hide and she wouldn't run so she cleared her throat to announce her presence before speaking.

"Um, Daryl? Could I come in?" Beth held her breath while waiting for his reply.

"Sure." He sounded hesitant and unsure – probably trying to figure out what she wanted since she had never come to his cell before.

She pushed the blanket aside and entered the dim cell timidly, and after letting the blanket fall closed to block out the sunlight she was still completely clueless as to what she was going to do or say.

Daryl's crossbow and knife were beside his cot right next to his shoes and leather vest, all within his arm's reach. Beth still hadn't looked at him but she could see him watching her out of the corner of her eye. When she finally looked at him he was lying stretched out on the bed, his arms folded behind his head causing his muscles to bulge but she forced her eyes away from them. She had caught herself staring at them a couple times and she wasn't going to let herself now, not while he had his eyes trained on her which were incredibly blue. She had discovered that when she hugged him in her cell that night but she pushed those thoughts away for now.

"Can't sleep?" she asked him as she stood there in the middle of his cell twisting her fingers around the hem of her pyjama top nervously. His eyes which always looked at you with complete focus – as if studying your mind and inner thoughts – made her fidget. He didn't answer making her feel awkward in coming here but then she remembered why she had come here in the first place; she wanted to help him. Beth didn't want him to feel as if he had to be tough all the time and be so selfless when he deserved to be looked after whether he wanted it or not.

The reminder settled her nerves and forced her to close the distance between them and sit herself down next to his hip while facing him. His eyes widened a little and a boost of confidence shot through her at the nervous glint she saw flicker in his eyes.

"I can hear you tossing and turning up here but you've worked so hard all week, how are you still awake?" she asked him curiously.

"What's it to you?" He didn't say it in a mean way, but as if he really didn't understand why she would care about him being unable to sleep.

Beth shrugged her shoulders while trying to think of how to answer him. "You deserve some rest Daryl, you do so much for us," she stated simply. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable by saying she wanted to take care of him and soothe him to sleep or something. "You should take a day off." She smiled at him.

Daryl scoffed. "Ain't any days off nowadays Greene."

She acknowledged that with a small nod. "Well if anyone deserves one it's you. You're pushing yourself harder than usual lately."

"Got more people to feed n' keep safe, don't gotta choice." Daryl shrugged and started biting the side of his thumb as she'd seen him do whenever he seemed to be thinking or feeling unsure.

"Of course you have a choice Daryl, you could pack up and leave here if you wanted to. Everyone knows you could survive out there alone but you stay here working yourself to the bone to keep all of us fed and safe while asking for nothing in return," she stated as he watched her in that way he did but he was no longer chewing his thumb.

"Why're y' here Beth?" Hearing him say her name had her heart beating faster and she didn't know why, it was just her name. But it did something and she realized she couldn't ever remember him saying her first name before, it was always Greene or girl or blondie, which she really didn't mind at all.

Beth looked down and away at his honest question unsure what to say in answer as she wasn't totally sure herself. She took in a breath and looked back at him seeing the question in his eyes but she had to look away from his intense stare again as she stuttered out her response. "I … I wanted to … to help you sleep." She peeked up at him to see him furrowing his brow as if confused again. "You deserve some rest. You deserve to …" She halted as she found the words hard to shape into what she needed to say. Her next words rushed out of her, forcing her to stop her stuttering and her cheeks heated up at what she blurted. "I want to look after you Daryl."

His eyes widened at her statement before narrowing. "I don't need no lookin' after girl. I ain't one of the kids wantin' to get tucked in." Daryl's tone was defensive, his body suddenly stiffening and he had his eyes focused on her, not looking away from her widening gaze at his angry words.

"I didn't mean to imply you were a kid or that you needed tucking in Daryl. Just..." Beth didn't know how to finish; she was afraid she had messed it all up with her honesty and made things worse.

"Just what?" His voice was rough and demanding, whipping out of him and making her flinch which caused his eyes to soften in apology.

"Just … I like to help people and I don't do much around here like you do and I noticed you struggling to sleep all week and I just really want to help. If I can help you feel better or something, I know I will too and I guess I need that. I need to feel useful and I care about you, if you'll let me I want to help if I can," she rambled out with pinking cheeks at how honest she had been with him, even more honest than she was with herself it seemed.

Beth looked at his eyes finally, seeing him taking in what she said and running it through his head. His fingers ran through the hair on his chin and he moved his head back and forth like he enjoyed the sensation it caused. It caught and held her eyes for a moment before she was snapped back to the present once he replied.

"So how are ya planning on helping me sleep Greene?" Daryl's voice had a curious tilt, like he didn't have a clue what she could do. "Sing me a lullaby?" His tone turned playful – he was teasing her – and she smiled shyly realizing this before shrugging her shoulders.

"I thought of that but I don't think you're the type to fall asleep to a lullaby. I haven't thought of anything," she admitted, and Daryl just shook his head at her like he didn't understand her at all.

But then an idea came to her when he moved his arms down to rest on his chest and winced in obvious discomfort.

"How 'bout a massage?" Beth smiled, delighted she had thought of something to relax him. She was sure he had knots and aches from his hard working ways and she knew what she was doing, she had often massaged her mama's back when her arthritis acted up causing her to lie around in bed all day in pain. Mama used to say her hands were the only thing that could take the pain away, something even the painkillers her doctor gave her couldn't do. And while Beth now knew it wasn't true because she didn't have magic hands, when her mama used to say that it would fill her with such contentment and happiness that she could take all her mama's pain away when she needed it. She wanted to do that for Daryl and maybe he would even fall asleep in the middle like her mama sometimes did.

"What? I ain't wantin' no massage," he scoffed at her.

"Why not? I've given plenty of massages before; I know what I'm doing," she stated confidently.

"You're crazy you know that." Beth smiled a little sheepishly at his words.

"Come on Daryl, a back massage will relax you and I'm sure you have plenty of knots and back aches from lugging that crossbow around, I can help with that."

When he just looked at her giving her no response she continued. "You can leave your shirt and t-shirt on. All ya gotta do is lie on your stomach. Please Daryl, I like helping people. Let me try to help."

Daryl eyes moved around the room in consideration, never looking at her as he did this while she sat there next to him waiting.

"I never had no massage before," he mumbled before his eyes met hers in uncertainty.

She smiled before replying, "Well if you let me you can cross it off your bucket list." Beth giggled softly making him smirk at her.

"Alrigh' girl," he conceded and turned onto his stomach slowly while he rested his head on his forearms. Beth was a little shocked that he gave in to her pleas that she didn't move for a moment. Then his voice cleared her shock.

"Shirts stay on."

It was a statement that she didn't push to change. Daryl had never been like the rest of the men in the prison; uncaring if someone saw them with their shirt off. It was pretty common with living so close and especially during the summer but she had never seen Daryl without his shirt on and she had noticed that he made an effort to keep it that way, she just didn't know why. He was a fit hard working man and she was sure he was toned and muscular underneath his shirt. And she wasn't the only one who thought so; she had often heard some of the woman in the prison whisper about him, what he would be like as a lover and how he would look naked but she had just blushed at overhearing their gossip and went back to work while trying not to think on their words.

Beth lightly rested her hands on each of his shoulder blades causing her to lean over him but the angle wasn't the best, and then he flinched slightly which made her pause. "I'm not pushing you too much, am I?" She was suddenly worried he really didn't want her to do this.

"Nah, you're alrigh' girl, just not used to it." Daryl's voice was soft, a contradiction to the tension tightening his body.

Beth moved her hands softly at first, wanting to accumulate him to someone touching his back, but the angle was all wrong so she knelt on the bed instead and threw her right leg over him while trying to keep her weight off of him with her knees braced on either side of his hips. The only place she was touching him were her hands on his shoulders but he still jumped a little at her repositioning.

"That's better," she whispered as she started to dig her hands harder into his back, trying to find where her attention was needed most. She found a knot to the right of his spine, just next to his shoulder blade and she grinded the heel of her right hand into it to try and loosen it up and her action made him groan into the pillow.

"Your back is so tense, relax Daryl. I'll make it better," she tried to soothe him. She knew the loosening of a knot could be painful, but a good painful as her mama used to say.

Here was hoping her plan worked.

* * *

Daryl couldn't believe Beth Greene was kneeling above him on his cot as he let her massage his back, _his back_. A place he never let anyone touch or see – even himself – but the plea in her eyes and her kind way had him relenting to her willingly and easily.

When she had shyly entered his cell in her little pajama shorts he had no fucking idea what she wanted. He never thought she'd say she wanted to 'look after him'. But she was so kind and nurturing he shouldn't be surprised that she noticed he couldn't sleep and wanted to help him. Beth tried to look after everyone while making this place a home instead of a just a prison. She was so good with Judith, she never complained about having to look after a baby every day and one that wasn't even her own.

Daryl understood what she meant by wanting to be useful and it making her feel good because he felt like that too. Bringing back meat for everyone to enjoy or going out on a run for supplies made him feel good about himself. He didn't agree with her that all she did was look after Judy like it wasn't as important as the jobs everyone else had therefore making her not as important. Daryl guessed she felt like that more now since Rick had stepped down from leading everyone to spend more time with his kids to heal. Beth wasn't being asked to watch lil' asskicker as much lately and the little girl now slept in Rick's cell instead of Beth's. So he gave in to her, he didn't want her to feel useless because she was anything but. Besides, he'd never been given a massage before and what could it hurt.

Beth's hands were soft at first, just rubbing lightly up and down his back, and while he didn't think that it was going to help him like she thought, he tried to relax into it for her. Soon her hands began increasing the pressure like she was searching for something and then he felt it; a sharp shooting pain that made him groan into the pillow, but it was a relieving kind of pain and a part of him felt he should be embarrassed about the noise that came from his throat but her words sent a warm feeling to settle inside him.

"Your back is so tense, relax Daryl. I'll make it better."

And Beth _was_ making it better; he could feel himself melt into the bed as she dug the heel of her hand into his left shoulder making him hiss and his back arch through the good pain she was making him feel. She moved her hands to his shoulders and started kneading them causing him to turn his face into the pillow to stifle his groan of pleasure. He felt her rest her center on top of his ass as she spread her knees more and he would've shifted her off right then but her weight pressed him down into the mattress and put pressure on his dick which caused his hips to push towards the bed without his permission; unconsciously searching for more friction. To make it worse Beth then found and kneaded a spot that sent a pulsing sweet pain spreading over his back which went right down to his warming belly to fill his hardening dick making it twitch. His belly was burning with need now, and he tried to stay still and just concentrate on his breathing as her small but strong hands moved over him.

This wasn't good, but Daryl knew she had no idea that her actions were causing a fire to flow through his veins. A fire he hadn't felt in so long, and if he turned around to face her now she wouldn't be able to miss the tent his hardening cock would make, so he tried to think of anything that would make him less hard; Merle, his da, the dead fuckers, but nothing worked. All he could feel were her hands soothing his back, taking away the aches he had gotten so used to. He had figured they would always be there and so he had just tried to ignore them all the damn time. And it wasn't helping his situation when she found another spot and preceded to loosen the tight feeling he had there by grinding her hand into him making him growl into the pillow and his cock to throb and grow even more from the pleasure.

"I think that's the last knot you have. Are you feeling more relaxed?" Beth's voice came to him through a haze of pleasurable pain and he just nodded his head, he didn't think he should or could speak.

 _More relaxed? Is she mental or just that fuckin' naive?_ He wondered to himself as he felt her shift off him and back into her position with her hip next to his.

This was when he should turn around to lie on his back again but he was still hard and so fucking turned on. He took a deep breath and readied his face as he rolled over still facing away from her while he lifted his right knee to try and block her view of the bulge in his pants as he settled on his back. He caught her eyes and saw her own were nowhere near his lower half making him relax a bit.

He prayed she would leave his cell so he could get up and put his mind to a task that would force him to forget the pleasurable pain sweet Beth Greene had caused him to feel.

* * *

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **Hope you liked this! There is more to come including some smut hehe** 😉

 **If you have the time or inclination please leave a note of what you thought.**

 **Thanks, until next time!**

 _Edited: 29/April/19_


	2. Uncovered Arousal

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters; I'm just borrowing them so they get what they deserve**_ 😊

...

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **Some smut will be in the next chapter! This is more of a lead up to it, sorry, they are just torturing each other without knowing it!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **\- Uncovered Arousal -**_

It felt good knowing it was her hands pulling those pleasured groans from Daryl's throat. She had known that this would work and she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it earlier as he definitely needed it. How Daryl went day to day with all those knots and aches while working as hard as he did Beth couldn't fathom, and it made her feel even more gratitude to this surly but caring man. Beth knew he may grumble sometimes about things but she didn't think it was because he was annoyed it was up to him to do stuff for the group, he was just annoyed at the situation in general and it took her awhile to figure out the difference.

She then found another knot in Daryl's left shoulder and got to work on loosening it and he arched his back as a hiss escaped his mouth making Beth smile as she knew she was helping just like she had wanted to do. She moved onto his shoulders next, making sure to put enough pressure on them to work out any kinks there and he turned his face into the pillow to groan deeply. And it was that noise which made her realize that this was nothing like giving her mama a massage.

She felt her heart pick up speed and her breathing go shallow at what she was making this man feel. And he was a man, not a young guy or a boy, he was far from that. He was all hard muscle and rough hands, so masculine and sexy. His shoulders were so broad and she enjoyed having her hands on them more than she knew she should.

Beth quickly tried to clear her wayward thoughts.

When she found another knot she settled more on top of him and dug in with the heel of her hand making her center push onto his ass which caused a pleasurable throb to pulse between her legs. She gulped, not expecting that sudden feeling, but she didn't push off of him, instead she dug her hand into his back some more and took a deep breath to settle herself down.

 _What the hell? Get a handle on yourself Beth!_

It wasn't a surprise to her that it was Daryl that had her feeling like she could lose her self-control at any minute, but she had to keep it cool because it would be so embarrassing if he realized what was happening to her. She couldn't let him turn around just yet; she could feel her face blazing in a blush that would surely give her away. So she wandered her hands over his back again, searching for something to concentrate on.

Beth felt a particularly tight knot and put her full attention to it by grinding her hand into it. Daryl growled, literally growled into his pillow which caused her breath to hitch in her throat at that masculine predatory sound. It was so sexy and deep; she had never heard anything like it before and she could only imagine the sound coming from a big vicious wolf. She began to feel a growing wetness flow between her tingling folds and realized it wasn't a good idea to keep sitting on top of him with just two soft layers of cotton keeping her arousal from soaking into his jeans-jeans which had lost their hardness from over wearing and had turned nearly soft.

Beth tried to tamp down the flush in her cheeks and took in a deep breath before speaking. "I think that's the last knot you have. Are you feeling more relaxed?"

She hoped it had worked and that he was feeling more relaxed unlike her, who was anything but. She prayed he didn't notice her suddenly weak voice.

Daryl nodded his head slowly making her sigh in contentment before shifting off him back to her previous spot. He didn't move for a moment, giving her a chance to assess herself. She didn't think there were any embarrassing signs of being turned on coming from her, so she set her face in a smile as she watched him shift onto his back before lifting the knee closest to her up to rest the flat of his socked foot on the blankets. She looked toward his eyes hoping to see his face less tense and more relaxed but she wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, he was too hard to read, more so than usual.

Beth noticed after he took a quick glance over at her that he didn't look at her again. He was avoiding her gaze by studying his crossbow lying next to him on the floor. Beth looked him over to try and figure out the problem. She thought she had helped loosen him up enough to be relaxed but she could see by how he held himself that he was anything but, and that was when she saw the bulge in his pants. Beth felt her face heat up as she quickly looked away and completely avoided his gaze while she internally berated herself.

 _How could I be so naïve? You stupid girl!_

All she had wanted was for Daryl to find some peace in sleep and she had stupidly given him a massage which only seemed to have worked him up more – so to speak – and she felt completely awful because she had just made things worse for him. God she was terrible at this.

She still couldn't look at him and she could feel her cheeks still blazing heat at knowing she had turned him on with her hands.

If he only knew she was just as turned on as him. That thought made her spine tingle and when she looked up Daryl was staring right at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean …," she rambled out quickly as she glanced down at his tented pants and back up at him. He quickly looked away from her – his ears turning an embarrassed red – up to the bunk above him and ran his hand down his face. She was fidgeting with a piece of thread that had unraveled from the blanket when he sighed.

"I know, it's alrigh'. You should go," Daryl spoke quickly.

He couldn't seem to look at her and she appreciated him not blaming her but she found herself unable to move from the bed. The thought that when she left he might take care of it himself would have caused her to blush if she wasn't already flushed by the situation. But then she couldn't imagine him letting himself do that, especially since he knew _she_ knew he was hard. No, Daryl would get up as soon as she left and work himself through it, torturing himself. But then again she didn't really know him that well to assume so.

She still couldn't move from her spot.

"Beth, you need to leave." His voice shook a little which made her shiver. His hand was resting over his eyes and she knew he was embarrassed but she didn't think he should be. It was only natural to get turned on by a massage; she had and she wasn't even the one receiving it.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Daryl," Beth squeaked out and he finally looked at her after lifting his hand up an inch to stare hard at her. "It's my fault I … _God_ I'm an idiot." She shook her head at herself. "I just made things worse for you and I-" He cut her off with a grunt as he looked away from her again.

"I told ya, it's alrigh. Just go Beth."

But she just sat there feeling like shit for what her naiveté had caused, and she couldn't help glancing over to where she knew he was aching to be touched. She actually found it hard to _not_ look and wonder what it would be like to be intimate like that.

An image of her putting her hand on his bulge to see what Daryl felt like caused her hand curl into a tight fist on her lap. Even though the thought scared her a little and made her skin prickle with nerves, she couldn't miss the heat that flooded her veins at the thought of him hard in her hand. She wondered if he was big, but she reasoned she wouldn't have anything to compare him to. Beth had never seen one, not in real life anyway. She had only ever seen diagrams and glimpses in some movies her and her friends used to watch at sleepovers.

"Why ain't y' leaving girl?" Daryl's rough voice was strong but she could detect the slight nervousness lingering there, and it made her realize he was just as nervous as she was, and _he_ was a grown man. Was it the predicament they were in or _her_ making him nervous?

"Are you … are you gonna … take care of it when I leave?" Beth asked curiously, and then she couldn't believe that question had just stuttered out of her mouth, and from the way his head snapped up with widening eyes to stare at her, Daryl couldn't either.

"Jesus girl. _No_. What's gotten into you?" His eyes took in every detail of her like he was trying to find something different about her.

Beth didn't know what had gotten into her if she was being honest with herself, and she shrugged at him sheepishly while looking down at her hands.

The thought of him making himself … cum, had her clit throbbing like she had never felt before and she wasn't even touching herself. Not that she ever really had before, it had always felt forced or wrong somehow.

Beth felt herself blush _again_ , she was so inexperienced and she wished she knew exactly what to do to right then. She wished she knew what she wanted since she was still sitting next to him picking at her shorts unwilling to leave.

She caught Daryl's eyes watching her hand tugging at her shorts absentmindedly, and then they trailed slowly down her legs to her painted toenails. His chest raised and fell quickly as if short for breath before his eyes jumped up to hers looking slightly guilty for checking her out.

The way he had just looked at her – no one had ever looked at her like that – had her soaking her panties in pure desire for this man. Beth was suddenly very aware of how she looked with her hair down and bed messed while wearing her little white cotton bed shorts and her thin strapped light yellow tank top.

The air between them was thick as no one spoke and she couldn't seem to sit still; her fingers were twitching and picking at her pajamas, her toes were curling and her other hand was making its way to the ends of hair to twirl and tug at the ends. Her hands just wanted to be on him and she had to fight with herself to keep it together.

"I could help … If you like?" Beth offered to him, her voice just above a whisper. She felt Daryl still at her words and risked a glance at his eyes for his reaction.

" _What?"_ He replied in a voice which announced his shock at her bold offer.

"You heard me." She giggled while running her finger along the thread line in the blanket.

"Beth … y' don't know what you're sayin'. Y' need to leave." Daryl spoke quickly while his hand fisted the blanket by his side.

"I don't wanna leave." Beth's reply was demure and just a little sultry which surprised her, and Daryl groaned while rubbing his face roughly with his hands as she waited for his response.

"Shit, I'm old enough to be your da girl." He sounded as if he was talking more to himself then her but she replied anyway; her pride not seeming to let her leave here with her tail tucked between her legs just yet.

"My dad's old enough to be _your_ dad, and you're not an old man Daryl. Also, I'm eighteen now and I've had to grow up quick. I'm not a little girl anymore. Something everyone here likes to forget sometimes." Beth added the last part a little bitterly even though she knew they just cared about her and didn't want her to be hurt so they kept her locked away in the prison. It was one of the reasons she tried so hard to make this place a home, not only for everyone to feel safe and comfortable again, but so she wasn't reminded that she had been locked up in this prison never leaving – except once when the Governor attacked – since she got here. Sometimes it felt too much like a prison sentence for her wrong doings than she liked to let herself think on.

"Like that helps," Daryl scoffed, his reply brought her out of her lonely dark thinking and she felt her confidence start to seep out of her.

"I know I may not know much about all of this and I may not be great at it, but I'd like to try, and we're both adults." He raised his eyebrow like he doubted her being an adult, and she wanted to lash out at him but she held it in.

"What if someone walks in?" She could see he thought he had her caught then, but she knew she really had him.

"Does anyone ever just walk into your cell without knocking." Her reply didn't need an answer.

Daryl's face creased in confusion. "Why the hell do y' wanna do this anyway? Y' don't gotta prove anything. So _why?_ "

"I know that. I just want to make you feel good, so let me do this for you. It isn't something wrong or dirty. You're a good man and I care about you, and it helps that you're an attractive man too." Beth smiled shyly.

When she saw his disbelieving face she decided to tease him a little. "You're pretty sexy Dixon."

"Stop." He commanded and it was clear to her he was embarrassed as he looked away from her.

"No. You are, and we both deserve this."

"Please Beth. This isn't a good idea." She was shocked to hear him say please. She didn't think she had ever heard Daryl say please before and it had her stomach dropping and her confidence plummeting.

Beth was suddenly embarrassed at her basically begging him to let her touch him and she shook her head, unable to look at him. "I'm sorry Daryl. I'm pushing you and you're probably not even into me like that and I really don't know what I'm doing."

Beth quickly stood up, intending to flee as fast as humanly possible. She was completely mortified and quite a bit heartbroken if she was being honest, she felt rejected. But she felt him grip her wrist stopping her as she turned for the cell door to leave, but she couldn't look back at him.

"Beth wait, it ain't that I'm not … I mean you're very … pretty," he stammered. "I just don't understand why y' would want to do that … with an old redneck like me. I don't deserve your hands on me." Daryl said it nonchalantly like it was a proven fact.

Beth allowed herself to catch his eyes as he spoke haltingly to her, his words making her drift closer to him again before she spoke softly to him, trying to show him with her eyes and tell him with her words why she wanted this moment with him.

"Daryl, don't say that about yourself. Your one of the best men I know, right behind my daddy who is number one of course." She shrugged with a smirk at him as she sat back down. "If I really didn't want to do this I would have run away the moment I noticed you were turned on. But I didn't wanna leave because the thought of…" Beth swallowed while looking down and blushing.

 _The thought of stroking you gives me chills and makes me wet all at the same time._ But she couldn't get those words out.

"If y' can't say it, how're y' gonna do it?" Daryl's tone was a little mocking, but she knew he wasn't being mean since his eyes were soft.

"So I can?" Her voice raised in volume as her whole body filled with excitement and nerves that he might want this too.

"Uhh … I… Christ Beth you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Can I touch you … there?" She looked down as if she needed to remind him.

"Say it," Daryl demanded suddenly.

"What?" She responded but he just gave her a look and she sighed, resigned.

What would she call it? There were so many different words for it and she wanted to laugh at herself. She had never said the word aloud before. As Beth thought of all the different words used to describe it she quickly knew which she would say as it seemed to fit better in her mind which she wouldn't think too much on, plus she knew it would shock him the most.

She took in a deep breath making sure to look into Daryl's eyes which were burning through her.

"Can I touch your …" Beth paused, smiling at him as she dragged it out while his pupils dilated.

"Cock." Daryl's eyes widened and he swallowed making her smile so brightly at seeing him react to her words like that.

"Didn't think I'd say that huh." Beth felt a sudden confidence come over her from just saying those honest words aloud to him, and it made her want to flirt a little with him, so she gently batted her eyelashes at him before speaking again. "You gonna answer my question Dixon?"

Daryl cleared his throat and rested his head back on his arms on the pillow, clearly getting comfortable, and her heart stopped when he nervously nodded his head jerkily before coughing awkwardly and speaking.

"Go on then girl, ain't got all day." The corner of his lips twitched letting her now he was just teasing her.

Beth's heart was pounding against her breast bone and she could feel a fine sheen of sweat coat her skin as she moved her right hand up to hover over his hard cock. She saw him swallow again and she kept her eyes on his and his eyes were glued to her hand as she slowly lowered it down. Her breath hitched when she felt his pants and then _him_.

 _Oh my God!_ It was the first thought in her head.

Daryl closed his eyes and sighed before clearing his throat and looking in her eyes.

"You sure Beth? You really don't need to..." His words drifted off when her hand ran across his length and she hummed her affirmation.

Daryl was hard; he was so hard and big. Beth didn't need to know much about dicks to know he had a big one. Her eyes widened as she felt more of him and then she felt it jump under her hand as if searching for her and she looked to his eyes in surprise. He chuckled and his eyes softened at seeing her reaction. Hearing him laugh like she'd never heard before relaxed her a little and she smiled back at him.

Beth wanted to feel him twitch under her hand again and as she dragged her nails across his covered cock, he did, and a little groan which he tried to stifle rumbled out of his chest.

When she ran the tips of her fingers and nails across the skin above the waistband of Daryl's trousers, feeling the trail of hairs that headed down to his erection, she felt him shiver and his stomach clench tight.

She looked up to his eyes which were watching her as he laid back. He was so handsome even with – no, _especially with_ – his hair grown out the way it was. Beth wanted to run her fingers through it and tug him to her so she could kiss him, could feel his facial hair scratch at her sensitive skin and maybe nibble on his bottom lip a bit. Would it be too much to ask for a kiss before she did this?

"Can I have a kiss Daryl?" She held her breath as she waited, hoping his answer would be yes. She didn't take her eyes away from his and his didn't break away from hers either but they widened. Beth had lost track of how many times she had surprised him that morning but she was really enjoying doing it.

Daryl huffed a laugh, eyes still trained on her but he was smiling in that way he did that if you didn't know him well or spend enough time watching him you'd miss it completely. She noticed his throat work as he swallowed while looking down to his shirt, suddenly seeming shy.

"If you want." Daryl shrugged and their eyes connected again when he looked back up at her.

Beth smiled at him softly as she scooted up the edge of the bed so that she could reach his lips. Before she leaned down to press her lips to his she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach excitedly, because she was about to kiss Daryl Dixon and then do something with him she had never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams.

* * *

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **So yeah the next chapter will have the smut, which you won't have to wait long for I promise! I just need to reread and do some last bits of editing if needed so it should be up early tomorrow.**

 **Ps. My Tumblr is** **ladyscarlettdixon** **so if you want to see excerpts from chapters or info on when the next chapter will be posted add me :) I post mostly Daryl Dixon and Bucky Barnes pics & stuff!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 _Edited: 29/April/19_


	3. Magic Hands

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters I'm just borrowing them so I can make them be naughty, hehe.**_

…

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **Here we are! I really hope you guys reading this like it and I hope it satisfies you ;) This is not the last piece of smut in this story you can be sure haha. Also there's a nod to a joke made by Norman's character Bauer in Air - a film I really enjoyed - in this chapter so if you've seen it you probably know what I mean since this is the smut filled chapter, yay! If you haven't seen it you should definitely check it out!**

 **Also this chapter will have both point of views at the same time so I hope that's not too confusing. I wanted to give both their thoughts on different scenes at once instead of breaking it up and repeating it all over again.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **\- Magic Hands -**_

Beth was persistent he'd give her that. When she saw he was hard from the massage she had given him he thought for sure she would leave disgusted but she surprised him by apologizing like it was her fault and then called herself an idiot.

Daryl had tried to get her to leave, he really had but then his mind took that moment to remind him that if he really didn't want her to do it, if he really wanted her to leave then he would have kicked her out of his cell quicker than Michonne slashing heads off in the middle of a walker herd.

He was aching for her and the more Beth refused to leave, the more she talked him into doing what he wanted – which felt like more than anything he can ever remember wanting – the more he caved to her gentle reassurances.

Daryl thought he'd known Beth but this girl was more curious and bold than he had ever imagined, and it just made him harder. Everything she was fucking doing was making him harder; the demure way she crossed her ankles, how she twirled her hair around her finger nervously, and her eyes – those big fucking blue eyes that had him feeling like he would fall into them and become lost – the look she had in them for a moment here and there gave him a taste of how he imagined they would look with him above her; making her moan and scream his name with pleasure as he trusted deep between her thighs.

Beth actually looked excited at the thought of touching him and making him cum which baffled him, he didn't understand it but he saw nothing but curiosity, tenderness and a nervous excitement radiating from her and so he found himself protesting less and less.

The fact that she had never done this – and he would make a bet from how she was acting that she had never even seen a cock before – was the only thing holding him back from screaming _yes fucking please touch my cock before I die!_ Her calling him attractive and sexy wasn't helping and he could feel himself blush like some God damn schoolboy. He had never thought of himself that way, whether he was handsome or sexy, because it was useless to wonder about those things but he had to admit he liked that fact that when she looked at him she liked what she saw, unless she was lying and Daryl was sure Beth Greene was as far from a liar as you could get.

He found that he trusted her and he'd felt himself give in to her but not without one last plea for her to leave before he lost the will to refuse completely, he'd had to make sure. But he'd fucked up as her face fell when he said ' _please.'_ Her eyes had dimmed, suddenly looking sad and apologetic again. She'd refused to meet his eyes as she looked away embarrassed and he couldn't let her leave thinking he wasn't into her because of her lack of experience or her looks. He was not that cruel and before he'd known it her wrist was in his tight grip, and he'd felt like with one squeeze he could snap it but he knew she was stronger than that, stronger than she looked.

After him stuttering out that he thought she was pretty and that he just didn't understand why she wanted to put her innocent hands on him she came back to sit on his bed again and convinced him some more to give in with her caring eyes and encouraging words.

Soon she was asking if she could touch his cock and when that word had left her lips through a smirk, he'd felt himself still completely. Before, he thought that she would never dare to even _think_ that word and he'd desperately wanted to hear her say it in that sweet melodic voice of hers again and again.

Next thing he knew her hand was hovering over his cock. He'd felt it twitch as if reaching for her and he had to take a deep breath as he watched her hand descend to his hardness to rest there making him sigh. He'd flicked his eyes to hers quickly and they had been locked on his. He'd cleared his suddenly dry throat before asking if she was sure about this and her response was to rub up his still covered length while humming her affirmation and she'd almost sounded like a kitten purring in contentment.

Now everything she was doing was driving Daryl insane but he wasn't about to push her and rush this, he'd let her do whatever the fuck she wanted at this point. He saw her eyes widen as his dick twitched under her hand making him chuckle and it reminded him that she was experiencing all of this for the first time. He felt kind of honored which was a weird feeling, he had never felt honored before, and he was surprised he could name the feeling at all.

When Beth dragged her nails along the trail of hair leading into his pants his whole body trembled in a shiver. His stomach clenched and he could feel pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock onto his hot skin. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she felt him over his pants. Her eyes locked on his and watched him while he watched her and the look in her eyes had him caught.

"Can I have a kiss Daryl?" He was shocked again for a moment making him huff a laugh but then he was suddenly not surprised because this was Beth, and he knew she would want to at least kiss him before she jerked him off. He still couldn't believe she was about to do this but he didn't believe for a second that she would back out since he could see the determination to make him feel good residing there in her eyes. His mouth twitched in a smile.

A kiss felt a little more intimate a thing suddenly, he was never one for kissing whenever he fucked a girl in some dive bar before but he'd give it his best go anyhow, for her. He swallowed, feeling a little more nervous now before replying with, "if you want."

Beth smiled and scooted closer to him so she could reach his face as she leaned forward closing her eyes. He let his own drift shut and then he felt her soft lips gently press against his own, it was probably the most chaste kiss he'd ever had but the best by far already. She peppered his lips with little pecks and then gently grazed his bottom lip with her teeth before slowly pulling away. But Daryl's right hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it reached around the back of her head to tangle into her soft locks, unwilling to let her go yet.

She surged back to him at his prompting, resting her hand on his chest. He trailed the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips seeking entrance into her hot mouth. Beth obliged by opening for him and meeting his tongue with her own, gently sliding against his as they explored each other's mouth. Soon they ran out of breath and pulled apart, breathing heavily. She pecked his lips again and it was such a sweet thing he found himself returning it before she sat up with a shy smile and scooted back down to her previous spot.

Daryl watched her lick her lips as if savoring his taste as she moved her hands to his belt buckle. Her hands trembled slightly and he took them both in one of his own, rubbing his thumb along her satin soft skin. But she spoke before he could again question what they were about to do.

"It's okay, I'm just nervous but it doesn't mean I don't want this, I just want to please you so bad."

Daryl released her hand and nodded his head as he was unable to form words to what she had just said to him.

He felt a nervous fluttering in his stomach as Beth unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants before she slowly lowered the zipper. His cock was pulsing with anticipation as she tugged down his jeans and he lifted his hips to help. She rubbed him again before pulling the elastic at the top of his boxers away from his skin but it slipped through her fingers and snapped back on the head of his cock making him jump and grunt at the surge of pleasure he felt.

Beth jumped herself and quickly apologized, obviously thinking she'd hurt him which caused her cheeks to redden some more at her clumsiness but he managed to grunt out, "It's alrigh' Beth, y' didn't hurt me."

She smiled at him again before moving her eyes back to where he was needy and wanting before slowly pulling his boxers away from his cock to slide them down his hips revealing him to her.

Daryl watched her eyes go wide and her throat work as she finally saw him spring free from his boxers; his cock rock hard for her. She looked up at him mouth open in a little 'o' shape as her breathing picked up. She began to run her index finger from his base to tip along the vein there as she touched him for the first time. His breath left his lungs in a whoosh as he watched his dick twitch against her finger.

"So hard and soft at the same time," Beth mused seemingly to herself and suddenly she was gripping him gently in her hand and lifting his cock up for full access. Soon her hand was moving slowly up and down, gathering the wetness at the tip and sliding it down his shaft making him groan.

Beth couldn't take her eyes away from his length as she revealed him to her hungry gaze, and her clit pulsed making her thighs clench together. Daryl was so big and ready and she wanted to make him come so bad but she took her time to enjoy it, enjoy the way she saw him fighting for control as she dragged her finger up the vein she saw and watched him twitch again. She grasped him in her palm to see him better before her eyes went to his face as she moved her hand up and down his slick cock. Hearing him groan sent a pooling wetness to gather between her legs; she felt so turned on.

Beth's hand moved down along Daryl's long thick cock and she marveled at the feel of him, so hard and silky all at the same time. When she reached the base of him she shivered at the thought of him being inside of her, stretching and filling her up where no man had ever been, and it sent a spike of fear piercing through her since his size would surely hurt her but the throb of her clit told her that this thought wasn't exactly turning her off. She didn't think she had ever been so wet and she completely understood the word 'horny' now like she never had before.

Daryl watched her soft hand sliding up and down is aching cock and couldn't believe this was happening to him. Her hand looked even smaller than usual wrapped around his neglected erection. The sight she made gripping and pumping him as he lay in his cot, one hand sliding along his length while the other primly rested in her lap before gripping her thigh and squeezing her legs together had to be the single sexiest fucking thing he'd ever laid his old tired eyes on, and he was hanging on for dear life trying to prolong it. He didn't want it to end no matter how he had said no to her in the beginning.

"Like this?" Beth asked him softly, not wanting to pull him out of the pleasure he was feeling from her dainty hand sliding slowly along his throbbing length.

"Yeah … fuck," his voice was soft and breathy, almost a whisper that she didn't expect and seeing the pleasure in his eyes – how relaxed and carefree he looked – filled her chest with some unknown emotion. This was what she had wanted and she didn't even fully know why yet but she had always been a people pleaser and while she didn't come into his cell with the intention of making him cum for her she wouldn't change it for anything as she listened to his chest rumble when she gripped him a little harder and curiously watched as his foreskin pulled back with the movement of her hand. It made her feel more powerful and womanly than she'd ever felt before.

Daryl couldn't ever remember feeling this turned on, this hard and ready to explode. He was actually glad Beth was being slow and gentle with him because if she knew what she was doing and was more confident with her actions he would have blown his load already. But he could feel a steady heat build in his abdomen at her slow ministrations which let him hang on that much longer. When he eventually came he knew it would be hard and long and he wanted to see her reaction more than anything. He knew her wide eyes and gasps would have him cuming all that much harder for her.

Seeing Daryl let himself be this vulnerable with her after so much resisting made the moment that much better for her.

He gently bucked his hips towards her hand, seeking more friction, and she watched as a trail of pre-cum ran slowly from the slit of his pulsing cock down over her fingers which had her eyes widening in curiosity and arousal. Beth had never thought giving a 'hand job' – as her friends used to call it – would turn her on so much or that she'd like it that much. She suddenly had the urge to taste him but she held herself back, she wasn't ready for that yet and she didn't think he was either. She couldn't believe Daryl was letting her do this at all.

The way Beth's eyes widened when pre-cum leaked from his tip to trail over her hand made his cock twitch and pulse in her grip. How her tongue licked along her lips as if she was imagining what he tasted like and seeing her exploring him with such curiosity and heat was something he would never forget.

The way she kept squeezing her legs together clearly looking for friction to sate her growing desire told him that she was turned on. Also, he could smell a hint of her arousal, and knowing that she was getting wet from pleasuring him nearly sent him over the edge. Daryl knew he wouldn't last another minute with her scent now filling his cell and all he wanted right then was a taste of her. He could imagine it, sweet and cloying on his tongue as he licked up her slit to her aching clit while drowning in her wetness as he sent her screaming over the edge.

"You're so big I can hardly get my hand fully around you."

Beth's voice was different than she had ever heard it sound before. Still quiet but breathy with hint of awe at what she was doing, seeing and learning, and she saw Daryl noticing it too. She giggled a little at his face and the situation. It wasn't uncomfortable surprisingly so and he gave her a soft smile in return.

"You don't gotta be so gentle girl," he told her nicely and she saw his ears flush at his words.

The way she smiled at him; this wasn't as awkward as he would've imagined.

"Okay… show me? I don't wanna hurt you," Beth asked him uncertainly. That was the last thing she wanted to do, she wanted to make him feel so good and she hoped that she could.

"Y' ain't gonna hurt me," Daryl scoffed at her with a smile.

"Still, I want you to … to put your hand on mine," she nearly whispered the last part and the words stammered out of her mouth as she glanced up at him nervously. She didn't know why she was embarrassed asking him that but she was. "Please," she added politely.

Her asking him to show her how he liked it, to wrap his rough hand around her soft one and pump his aching cock almost made him cum right then.

Daryl just stared at her as if trying to solve a puzzle and then his big hand engulfed hers and squeezed around his twitching cock making him groan deeply. Beth's eyes widened at how rough his hand was as he moved her own up and down with his, squeezing and flicking his wrist. How she wasn't hurting him she didn't know, but his face was pure pleasure and it spurred her on to take back control from him.

Daryl whimpered, actually whimpered when she took her hand away from his now engorged cock. But then her hand moved to his ball-sack and he felt her rolling him gently in her hand. Feeling what it was like before her attention went back to his cock.

She felt her pussy clench tight when she imagined how he would feel pumping into her tight heat like this and she squeezed her hand around him like her walls would.

"Shit Beth, you're so good, so fucking good."

Beth needed to make him cum now and her one hand didn't feel like enough, she wanted to imagine as she was doing it that it was her walls clenching around him instead of her hands.

Daryl caught her biting her lip while taking a glance at his eyes to see his reaction as she added her left hand to her motions, squeezing him even harder and pumping him faster. Her right hand was focused on the tip, squeezing, massaging and twisting while she moved the left around the base to do the same making his hips start bucking into her magic fucking hands. He watched her eyes as he felt the pressure curl and build like a rumbling volcano in his belly before his breath hitched and the heat burning there spread and intensified throughout his whole body.

She knew he was close when his hips started moving more frantically and he looked so sexy in that moment she wouldn't ever forget the image he made. Knowing that no one but her had seen him like that had her flooding into her already soaking panties and shorts.

And when his hand suddenly gripped her leg she thought she was going to explode herself.

"Beth," he grunted out just before he felt himself cuming, pleasure exploding throughout his body almost violently. He tried to force his eyes to stay on her to catch her reaction to the streaming bursts of cum she was pumping and milking from his cock as he grunted and thrusted through the release she was giving him. Her eyes widened even more and her mouth made another little 'o' of surprise as she continued her milking of him. Her eyes were glued to the jets of cum shooting from his pulsing cock.

Beth felt his cock pulse hard as he came and she watched some of it hit the bottom of the bunk above them with the rest landing all the way up to his collarbones peeking out of his shirt and then dripping all over her hand. The stifled noises he made and the way his hips thrusted up into her hands made her unable to look away from him, she was completely captivated.

"Oh my God," she whispered while watching him still cuming. He wasn't shooting anymore but leaking onto her hands slowly as she brought him back down. She watched his body twitch with aftershocks as he breathed deeply with his eyes closed.

He was right, he did come hard and for longer than he ever thought he could. His body was shaking with aftershocks and twitches while his breathing slowed down and his heart pounded behind his breastbone.

"Wow, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen, I wanna do it again," Beth rushed out breathlessly, then seeming to realize her words the biggest blush yet spread across her cheeks and over her heaving chest.

He chuckled as much as his body would allow. "Jesus Beth."

 _Christ she's going to kill me_.

"Was that good? I mean I didn't really know what I was doing," Beth asked.

"Fuck I think you're a damn natural girl." His reply made her smile a little proudly and he smiled back at her before closing his eyes to revel in his post orgasmic state.

He opened his eyes when he felt her clean him up with his red rag, gently tuck his spent cock back into his boxers, zip up his pants and buckle his belt closed for him. She had a look of contentment and satisfaction on her gently smiling face from what she did for him, and his chest filled with a spreading warmth he was too fucked to think much on.

He could smell what they had done in the room but he knew she hadn't cum and must still be turned on, but she didn't ask him to help her and he felt like he should reciprocate somehow.

"I could help with that, if you like," he imitated her question that had started all of this with a lazy smirk.

"With what?" she asked in confusion, clearly not getting what he was asking her. It made him pause in how to explain that he knew she was as turned on as he was. He decided to be blunt if only to see her blush shyly again.

"I can smell that you're turned on Beth."

Her eyes widened and her face flushed beet red as she stuttered out, "Wha- what? I …." She was shocked.

 _Could he really smell me?_

Suddenly she was completely embarrassed and so she covered her face with her hands since she didn't want him to see her mortification. Then she felt him grip her wrists to pull them away from her red hot face.

"Y' ain't gotta be embarrassed, it's hot as fuck girl. Knowing that you liked it made it better," he whispered reassuringly. He was a little embarrassed himself at the words that just left his mouth.

"Really?" Beth asked breathlessly because he was suddenly sitting up in the bed and his face was so close to her own that she could feel his breath on her flushed skin. His hands held her wrists gently as he soothed her embarrassment, his thumbs caressing her skin.

"Yeah really."

"Oh. You don't gotta just cause I did." She shook her head.

"I wanna… if…" He looked down suddenly unsure. It was one thing to let her put her hands on him but that she would want his hands on her was something else entirely. "If y' want me to." Daryl looked to her face again seeing her blink at his response.

"I do," she whispered. "Very much." Beth was smiling timidly at him now. "You really want to?" She had to make sure.

"Fuck yeah." It was a statement.

"But I wouldn't be taking care of you like I wanted if I just got you all worked up again now would I?" He smirked while shaking his head reluctantly and she smiled with such a tender look in her eyes it caught his breath in his chest. This girl really did just want to take care of him; nobody had ever done that before and definitely never wanted to especially to this degree. It filled him with such affection for this sweet girl that it scared him suddenly; he had never felt this way towards anyone before and never so suddenly.

"Maybe when you're fully rested we can pick this back up? Would you want me to do that for you again?"

"You can do whatever the fuck y' like with me Beth." And it was true, he trusted this girl.

"Okay." She pushed him back gently to lie down, she wanted him to try and sleep but she paused before getting up to leave. She didn't want the moment to end yet but he needed his sleep. First though she wanted one more thing from him.

"Have I earned a goodbye kiss Mr. Dixon?"

"Come 'ere."

He was obviously getting sleepy so she leaned over him again and kissed him slowly, just a sweet press of lips. She pulled away to watch his eyes drift closed before opening again to watch her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sleep Daryl, I won't let anyone disturb you," Beth said kindly before moving to the cell door. She turned before moving the sheet aside to see him watching her sleepily making her smile more.

"No regrets Daryl," she felt the need to say.

She gave him a wink and a giggle before peeking out behind the sheet and when she didn't see anyone around she turned back to see his eyes closing as he fell asleep. Beth left Daryl's cell to head towards the showers with a warm feeling in her chest, her panties drenched and a confident sway to her step that was never there before.

* * *

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 _ **There we go, I hoped you all enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Please leave a note about what you thought, I would really love that!**_

 _ **Writing scenes like this is so fun but posting it is a little embarrassing to be honest. It's why it has taken me so long to post this story, so a comment from you would make me really happy unless this chapter is terrible, then I'd probably die of mortification lol.**_

 _ **Anyway more chapters to come! Not sure when though, I need to work out a few things first but I will post some excerpts on my Tumblr and let you know when I plan on posting a new chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and hopefully I will hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Until next time. Have a great day :)**_

 _Edited: 29/April/19_


	4. Aftermath

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters, I'm just borrowing them for my wicked ways ;)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 _ **Thank you for the amazing response to the last three chapters! You guys are awesome!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **\- Aftermath -**_

Beth kept her word to Daryl and made sure nobody disturbed him while he slept. No one questioned why she was telling people to be quiet in the cell block because of her naturally nurturing way and her story that she had heard Daryl snoring. They all agreed he deserved his sleep and they just thought that he had finally worn himself out.

When Carol mentioned in passing that Daryl was awake her belly instantly fluttered with butterflies. She was a little worried of how he would react when seeing her. Would he ignore her and pretend it never happened? Would he be upset with her for pushing him about doing it? Or would he somehow let her know that everything was ok?

Beth tried not to worry too much but as the day passed with him sleeping a knot had built in her stomach, twisting her insides and making her feel uncomfortable and tense.

Maggie noticed this and had mentioned it to her while they had cleared walkers from the fence, she'd managed to brush her off with the excuse that she didn't sleep the night before but it caused her to realize that she was going to have to be careful. _They_ would have to be careful, especially if they planned on doing it again. Although he had offered and she had really wanted to say yes right then and there, she didn't know if he would have changed his mind about it in the aftermath but if he hadn't? Well, then they would have to be sneaky.

Beth knew she should feel some amount of guilt, not for what she had done or wanted to do but for hiding it from her family. It wasn't like her and Daryl were dating while taking things slow like her family would expect from her, then she would have no problem with telling them. If they found out, she knew they would be shocked but they wouldn't try to stop her because they loved Daryl, he was family. But she couldn't walk up to her Daddy or Maggie and confess to them that she had jerked Daryl off in his cell and that they planned on doing more, that she planned on doing a whole lot more if he would let her. So it was now their little secret to keep locked between them and she liked it, she liked knowing they had this little connection that hadn't been there before and that he hadn't been with anybody else here and vice versa. She hoped they got a chance to be alone again but with a prison full of bodies with nowhere to go she knew it would be hard to do.

When Beth saw him for the first time since she had her hand wrapped around his cock, she was cleaning up after dinner chatting with Carol – the butterflies still tingling in her stomach – when he walked out of the cell block and into the common room with his crossbow on his back and his face still looking sleepy with his hair all messed up. She thought he looked cute and that was not a word she ever thought she would use to describe Daryl but right then he was.

Beth was standing there with a bowl in one hand and a dish towel in the other when his eyes settled on her. She instantly felt her cheeks heat in a blush and when she saw the corner of his mouth twitch it made her smile. They both looked away from one another and Beth felt a weight lift from her shoulders. He didn't seem to have freaked out about what they had done, he actually seemed pretty calm and rested. Also, less tired than she had seen in a while and she knew it was because of what she had done for him and it filled her chest with happiness.

Beth couldn't wait to be alone with him again.

* * *

When Daryl woke it was not a jolt to his system like usual but a slow awakening from a dreamless sleep to the smell of food. At first he just laid there enjoying it until he quickly remembered this morning. His heart began to pound in his chest and his breath caught in his throat.

 _So that really happened, didn't it?_

Daryl hoped it wasn't a dream; he wanted it to be real, all of it. Beth's shy smiles and giggles, the sweet press of her soft pink lips to his. Her stubbornness in wanting to look after him and the heat in her eyes as her small hands pumped him to release. _Fuck_ , it was a release like he had never felt before, like he never knew you could feel and he remembered offering to give her a release in return. He remembered her eyes when he had, burning into him with want but she'd told him to sleep like she had wanted him to do and he listened. He hardly remembered her leaving his cell.

Daryl could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it so he pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on getting up so he could get some food into him before starting watch. He had slept a lot longer than he had planned to; pretty much slept the day away, so he wanted to make up for it in the guard tower. He noticed a bowl of soup with some veg by his bed and quickly filled his stomach. He guessed Carol left it for him, she did that sometimes.

Just as he was leaving his cell he was suddenly worried that Beth would regret everything or run to her daddy. That thought made him halt halfway down the stairs, his stomach dropping. But then he shook himself. Beth wouldn't run to her daddy like a little kid because she had showed him this morning she was far from that and he vaguely remembered her saying ' _no regrets'_ before she left. Beth wasn't the type of person to flip flop on decisions that big. He may not know everything about her but he knew that to be true.

He breathed a sigh of relief before he headed to the common room and that was when he saw her drying the dishes with Carol. Carol had her back to him but Beth had her eyes on him and when their eyes locked a blush spread across her cheeks prettily making him want to laugh, actually laugh out loud, but he held it in. She had a look in her eye that had him wondering if she was worried about his reaction to seeing her after everything. And when she turned away just when Carol turned to face him he saw her shoulders slump in what seemed to be relief.

* * *

Later that night Beth closed her journal and snapped the band around it to keep it shut tight. She sat up on her bed and stretched her back which had gone stiff from lying in the same position for too long.

She looked around her cell, no _her room,_ she corrected herself. She had tried to make it more like a bedroom than a prisoner's cage and the kids had drew her pretty pictures to cover the plain grey cement walls, it made her smile whenever she saw them. After telling Maggie what the kids had done for her and seeing how happy it had made Beth, Maggie had started to bring her back odd things she'd picked up on runs that she thought Beth would like; a birdcage with a broken door, a comforter for her bed that had pretty flowers on it and a gnome that Beth thought looked just like her dad; when she told him that he had laughed in amusement.

Since Maggie had brought back the gnome the others had joined in and it became a game to find the most random stuff Beth could put in her room.

A 'No Exit' sign. A board that let you mark how many days since the last accident happened, another gnome from Glenn this time and a set of cards with pretty pictures on them. They brought her back things she might need too, like a little table and cubby she liked to put stuff in, a big blue throw she hung from her cell door for privacy and hooks she hung her clothes from. Beth loved her them all the more for it as she couldn't leave here to find stuff she might like herself and it was all because of her family that she had her own bedroom instead of just a cell. At first she had felt silly decorating her room and she'd thought the others might think so too but soon some had started decorating their own rooms as well.

Luckily, they had found a big stash of fuel that they used to power the generator and Beth had been surprised when Daryl set her room up first. He had brought in a cable and made sure she didn't trip over it when entering her cell by putting it up high and attaching it to the wall to run it around to the back of her room and down to the floor so she could connect a lamp to it and have a little light on her table at night time.

She remembered giggling like a schoolgirl seeing him stand in her room next to her flowery comforter and the pretty pictures on her walls. He'd looked so out of place and a little uncomfortable being in such a girly space.

' _What are y' laughin' at girl?'_ She could still hear the question he had asked her in her mind and she could still remember the gruffness of it.

He hadn't said it harshly, more curious than anything but she had just laughed and said to him, _'Thank you for giving me some light, now I can read at night.'_

Beth felt a blush spread in her cheeks just like those months ago when he'd just shook his head at her with a smirk on his lips and replied with, ' _Y' sound like a damn Disney princess with that rhyming Greene._ '

He had shaken his head still smiling a little and as he'd walked away she had shouted playfully, ' _It was an accident'_ as he had ascended the stairs to his cell.

Thinking back to that time now after what had just happened between them that morning made her smile, who knew that they would reach this point with one another.

It caused her to remember another encounter between them a couple weeks earlier.

" _Hey, Rick said you were looking for me?" Beth asked as she neared Carol out on the grounds where they hung the laundry. Carol was currently trying to throw a sheet over the wire so it could dry a little quicker, so Beth reached up to help her and just as she grasped the sheet her foot sunk into a dip in the ground causing her to topple over. She instinctively grabbed the wire for support and pulled the thing with her as she went down on her side to hit the ground, the sheet covering her completely and twisting around her in her struggles to stay upright._

" _Oh! Beth! Are you okay?" She heard Carol ask in concern but she could also hear her trying not to laugh at the image Beth made trying to free herself from the sheets tight embrace._

" _I can't find the edge!" Beth laughed before stopping herself from wriggling too much so as not to dirty the sheet any more than she already had. Finally she freed her head and she could feel her hair making a messy halo around her as it was pulled from her ponytail in her thrashing._

" _I can fix it," she said while looking at the poles that use to hold the clothes line up that was unearthed in her fall._

" _Ain't y' a little old to be making a fort Greene!" Daryl called down from the guard tower while chuckling at her clumsiness._

 _She felt the all too familiar blush heat her cheeks in embarrassment as Carol helped her stand and started brushing the dirt off Beth's clothes while laughing softly._

" _What would we do without you Beth?" Carol smiled, obviously not meaning anything undermining by it but Beth felt it like a punch to the gut. She had always secretly felt a little useless in the group, not being able to defend the place or go on runs. The others risked their lives leaving the prison to get the supplies they all needed while she decorated her room and sang silly songs._

 _She laughed to cover her reaction to Carol's words, not wanting her to know that they had hurt her when Carol never meant them to, she had enough to deal with then listening to Beth's hurt feeling's over silly words. Beth was an adult now and she wished to be treated like one, not coddled like a little girl, so she kept it all inside and took a breath, mentally shoving the feeling of uselessness away on the exhale._

" _Laugh it up Dixon! Your day will come!" She shouted to a still chuckling Daryl; she couldn't hear him but she could see clearly that he had gotten a good laugh at her expense._

" _Y' better fix those damn poles girl and stop sassin' me!" he threw back at her while shaking his head before he walked to the other side of the guard tower putting his back to them, angel wings glowing in the sunlight._

 _Carol and Beth both laughed at his response while picking up the now dirty sheet from the grass. "This will need another wash," Carol stated._

" _I'm sorry, I can clean it, you shouldn't have to, it bein' my fault n' all." Beth tried to take the sheet from Carol's arms but Carol was having none of it and told her she didn't mind, it wouldn't take her long and that she better try and fix the poles before Daryl's shift was over._

 _So Beth did her best to fix it not realizing that Daryl was watching her in amusement. Every time she tried to get the stupid pole up it kept falling back over again. She felt like screaming in frustration but decided to kick it instead, regretting it as soon as she felt the pain jolt up her foot from the blow. "Ouch!" she cried as she hopped on one foot nearly falling over again._

What the hell is wrong with me today?

 _Beth guessed she must be overtired or something. She just needed to get it fixed so she could head in and start the dinner for Carol. Beth felt bad leaving Carol to wash the sheet she had dirtied so maybe getting the jump on dinner for her could be a silent apology._

" _Kickin' the thing won't make it stay upright!" Daryl hollered down to her making her jump. She whirled around about tired with his commentary._

" _Well what do ye suggest I do? The damn thing won't stay up!" Beth shouted in frustration at him._

" _Did you just cuss at me Greene?" Daryl looked shocked, making her think,_ jeez I just said damn _. Whenever she did anything or said something that contradicted the innocence they all still wrapped her in they acted like it was the first time she had ever done something as 'grown up' as curse._

" _I have a name you know Dixon and I've said worse than that, don't look so shocked!" Beth replied and the look on his face was priceless. It made her stand a little taller and feel a little bolder at the fact that she had put that look on his face._

 _She turned back around determined to fix what she had broken and after a few minutes of grumbling at the poles she finally had it up. Daryl didn't say another word to her but she could feel his eyes on her every now and then, and it made her shiver._

 _As Beth walked back up to the prison she unconsciously started to sway her hips a little like Maggie sometimes did, but not being as confident with it as her sister was it wasn't overtly obvious but it made her feel good and she finally understood why girls did it._

 _The thought of Daryl Dixon watching her as she swayed her hips a bit made her flush with excitement. She didn't really know if he even noticed or if he was watching her at all but the daydream that he was made her feel a little sexy. She had never felt sexy in her life and it felt really good. Maybe it didn't have to be a daydream at all, maybe it was time she made it clear to everyone around here that she was an adult and had been for a long time now._

Beth shook her head to clear the memory, well she certainly showed Daryl she was now an adult, that was for sure.

She remembered after the laundry incident when he had finished his shift and they had all sat down for dinner she had caught him glancing at her now and then, she had figured he was reassessing her or something, or like he had seen her in a different light after their little moment. It had made her smile, but things went back to normal the next day.

Things were far from normal now and Beth was fine with that, more than fine. She hoped Daryl was feeling the same so they could have another moment like this morning.

They needed to find alone time with one another but when and where? Maybe she could visit him in his cell another morning or find a place where no one would bother them. She knew that nobody would suspect them without hard evidence – who would ever dream that they were being intimate with one another when they were so different and hardly interacted at all – but they couldn't be reckless either.

Beth knew then that they would probably need to have a talk about what they were doing and what they wanted. To be honest she wasn't looking forward to a talk with Daryl since she doubted he would enjoy discussing being intimate with one another and trying to hide it from the group but it needed to be done, and soon.

* * *

The next day Beth awakened to hear that Daryl and a few others had gone on a run. Apparently they went to a pharmacy that was spotted on a previous run but never searched because a herd of walkers had pushed them out of the town. The group was hoping that in the time since then the herd had moved on and the place hadn't been looted.

Beth was worried as usual but now that things had shifted between her and Daryl she felt a tight knot form in her stomach at the thought of him not returning. She knew it was silly, Daryl was the most capable person she knew but even though she knew this in her head her heart wouldn't listen to reason.

She buried herself in the work that needed to be done at the prison, hoping time would move faster if she worked hard and concentrated on each task she set for herself. She washed sheets and clothes which kept her busy for a couple hours, then she helped her dad out in the gardens with the growing crops and afterwards when she would usually take a break in her room she decided it needed to be cleaned.

By the time lunch rolled around, and she and Carol had fixed up some food for everyone she was already feeling a bit drained.

She sat outside to eat – in the roofed eating area they had built in the courtyard – when Maggie sat next to her with a frown on her face.

"You've been very quiet today Beth. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just lots to do today that's all," Beth replied.

"You sure? You seem off these last few days," Maggie stated.

"What? I'm not I'm just ... tired I guess." Beth hated lying to her sister but she was not going to tell her the truth.

"Maybe you should lay down for an hour Beth. Take a nap," Maggie suggested.

"I need to watch Judith while Rick works on fixing the pigs pen."

"Don't worry about it, I'm free. I can watch Judith for you," Maggie told her.

Beth thought about it, taking a nap would pass the time and she was tired not only from working so hard that morning but also because of her early morning start and her worrying over Daryl.

"Okay, but don't let me sleep long. I still have stuff to do and if I sleep too long I won't sleep tonight," Beth asked while feeling guilty for lying even though she was tired and could do with a nap.

"Don't worry about it. Finish up your food and rest for a bit, I've got things covered."

"Thanks Maggie, you're the best." Beth smiled and hugged her sister tight. Maggie was amazing, she always had been. They were never sisters that fought a lot, yes, sometimes they didn't completely understand each other's actions because they were so different, but that didn't mean they loved each other any less. Maggie had been her best friend for as long as she could remember and if she lost her, her whole world would change and Beth would never be the same. She honestly didn't know how she would live without her. It was why when Maggie was taken by the Governor, Beth had been the first to volunteer to go get her back even though she knew nothing about fighting, she was willing to die for her sister and she knew Maggie would do the same for her.

These thoughts of her sister only made the guilt for lying to her grow in her heart, so she pushed them away as she made her way to the cell block to take her nap.

Hopefully when she awakened Daryl would be back from the run, safe and sound.

* * *

Beth awoke to the sound of someone speaking loudly. She sat up in bed feeling groggy from her nap and rubbed her heavy eyes to help wake herself up.

"They're back and coming in quick, I think something's wrong!" Beth heard someone shout into the cell block.

She jumped out of her bed nearly falling flat on her face when her legs got tangled in her bedding. She raced out of her room – heart pounding and stomach clenching – into the cell block passing by Carl in her haste to find out if Daryl was okay.

Once she made it out into the courtyard she saw the people of the prison gathering around one of the cars they used for supply runs. Beth briskly walked toward the crowd and saw Maggie in the front holding Judith.

"Maggie," Beth called out above the heads of the people in front of her. She pushed her way through until she reached her sister and when Maggie saw Beth she adjusted her hold on Judith so she could hand her over to her.

"Beth hold Judith while I help them bring Brian in to Daddy," Maggie rushed out.

Beth quickly got a hold of Judith when Maggie placed her in her arms before going to help Rick carry Brian – a recent resident to the prison – out of the car and into the cell block.

Beth then saw Daryl quickly follow them with a stormy look on his face. She tried to push back through the crowd but with Judith in her arms she had to be careful as everyone was trying to rush into the cell block at once and not paying attention to a young girl with a baby in her arms.

By the time she made it into the cell block, Rick was telling the people that weren't there to help the injured to leave the cell block so they could have room to work quickly. Beth stayed and when she didn't see Daryl she entered the cell block thinking he had either retreated to his cell or the cell Brian was in.

After passing the cell that was crowded with the people trying to help Brian and not seeing Daryl, Beth figured he must have gone to his own cell upstairs. On her way to the stairs her father saw her and called her over to him.

"Beth, I saw Daryl come in with a hurt arm. Could you check on him and patch him up if it's not too serious while I deal with Brian," he asked her in a rush as he passed her by.

"Yes daddy."

Beth gently handed Judith to Carl who was standing outside the cell Brian was currently in and asked him to mind her while she checked on Daryl.

After collecting supplies Beth ran up the stairs, her heart constricting, to Daryl's cell hoping he wasn't scratched, bitten or badly injured. Part of her knew he wasn't for if he was the whole prison would be making a bigger deal of his injury then they were, but it didn't help her tightening heart as she reached his cell.

* * *

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 _ **More interaction between Daryl & Beth in the next chapter which I'm currently working on.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows on my little story, I was not expecting so many and it's made me want to write even more of this story!**_

 _ **I would love to know what you thought of this chapter :)**_

 _ **Thanks and have a great day!**_

 _Edited: 04/May/19_


	5. A Light in the Darkness

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters, if I did I would go to bed late every night & have a lie in everyday for the rest of my life :)**_

...

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **So so so sorry this took me longer to post then the other chapters. I got distracted by other fandoms - Tv shows, new books, and reading fan-fiction which kind of took me out of the Bethyl head-space. Also real life stuff like college and all that boring stuff, so to get back into the feel of Bethyl & TWD I caught up on my favourite Bethyl fanfics and now I'm back in the right frame of mind to tackle this chapter. Yay!**

 **Ps. Once I started writing I couldn't stop!**

 **Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **\- A Light In The Darkness -**_

Daryl sat on his cot with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging in defeat. Everything went so wrong so fast out there and there had been nothing he could do to help Brian, there was nothing anyone could do for him now. He felt responsible, he was the one to lead them on the mission and not only was one of them savagely bitten and faithed to die a horrible death but they came back with nothing to show for it. Not even one measly pill or bandage.

"Daryl?" He heard Beth's voice in front of him and he slowly lifted his head to see her beautiful face twisted in worry.

"Let me take a look at your arm." Her melodic voice soothed him some and he sat up straighter to look at his arm. He had forgotten that he had cut himself on glass in his haste to get everyone out of harm quickly. He looked down to the side of his left forearm to see a long scratch that still bled and upon seeing the cut he felt the sting that he had missed while his mind was full of regret and sadness.

He nodded his head so Beth sat to his left on the cot beside him. He could feel her big eyes watching him as she set down the medical supplies she had brought with her, and then Daryl felt her touch his arm to get a better look at the bleeding scratch that stung him.

"Well, you won't need sutures. After I clean the cut of any dirt, some butterfly stitches to hold the skin together should do. We don't want you getting infected, after that I'll bandage it up and you'll be good to go, okay."

Beth watched in worry as he nodded his head. He wasn't seriously injured which she was relieved about but she could tell that whatever had happened out there was eating him up inside, so while she tended to his arm she tried to get him to talk.

"You want to talk about what happened?" She asked tentatively.

"Just all went to hell," he replied in a defeated voice.

"I'm sure you did everything you could Daryl."

"He still got bit." Daryl sighed sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry."

They didn't talk as she tended his wounded arm but he looked over to see her concentrating on her task. She was so gentle with him he hardly felt it as she applied the butterfly stitches and bandage. When she finished she kept her left hand touching his wrist below the bandage and traced his skin with her fingers down to his palm, and it sent a shiver to roll through his body. Beth then placed her hand in his and tentatively held it, her hand looked so small and pale within his, and he traced his fingers across her silky skin. He could imagine just how hard and rough his hand felt in hers, they were so different, so opposite.

Daryl felt her fingers touch his hair and push it back from his face behind his ear so she could see him properly. He looked into her blue eyes to see her tenderly looking back at him. She grazed her knuckles down his cheek making him close his eyes from her affection, and she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked him sweetly, and he had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat from her attention before speaking.

"I am now."

She smiled at him before moving her face closer to his, and his heart quickened the closer she got until he could feel her breath caress the skin of his cheek. She lightly kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling away to look into his eyes.

"I'm really glad you're okay."

Daryl couldn't take his eyes away from her lips, he remembered them being incredibly warm and soft and he found himself closing the distance between them until his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. He lifted his hand to caress her hair that rested on her shoulder and gently squeezed the hand that was still holding his.

Beth responded to his kiss by parting her lips and when he felt her tongue caress his bottom lip it ignited a fire within him. He crushed his lips against hers and brushed his tongue against her own, he heard and felt her softly moan into his mouth at the contact, spurring him on to continue. He opened his mouth wider inviting more of her in and pushing the kiss to a more sensual level then they had ever experienced together or apart. Daryl couldn't remember a kiss ever being so intimate or as full of feeling as this one was. Her mouth was so wet and soft and inviting. They both pulled apart at the same time to catch their breath from the intense encounter and rested their foreheads against one another.

Beth couldn't even think after that kiss; it was more intense and full of feeling than she had ever experienced or knew that you could feel. Her chest was heaving for breath afterward and she couldn't think of a word to say to this man who had so quickly changed her life for the better. She felt as if right now, for the first time, not only was she surviving but she was actually living. She couldn't remember the last time her heart had raced so hard – not even when she had her hand on his cock – and she felt so alive, and she realized that for the first time in her short life she felt as if she was on top of the world and nothing could stop her. She wasn't just Beth Greene the babysitter anymore but something bigger and better, something stronger that she never knew she could be just from this strong, closed off and quiet older man's intimate response to her affection.

"What are we doin' Beth?" His breath caressed her face when he spoke.

"I think we're livin' now, not just surviving," she replied truthfully.

"If anyone found out they would ..." He couldn't seem to finish his sentence but she didn't want him to. He pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"They would do nothing Daryl. Everyone here knows what kind of man you are and they love you for it," she stated.

"No, your dad would kill me."

"Of course he wouldn't, he loves you, and my dad just wants me to be happy and safe. And that's how you make me feel."

"I dunno Beth." He looked away from her eyes in uncertainty until she started to speak confidently to him.

"Daryl, I'm not gonna force you into this. If you really want to stop and never speak of it again I'll give you that no matter how much I don't want to. I won't force you into doing anything you don't want to do. But I'm not going to pretend like I don't want to explore this with you, whatever this is. So tell me, do you want to stop this?" She paused and kept eye contact with him while she held her breath for his answer. She was truthful, she would grant him whatever he wished but she prayed that he wanted whatever this was between them to continue.

"Yeah, I want this with you. I'm just ..."

"Afraid?"

"I guess, I don't think anything has scared me more than this with you." He seemed embarrassed by the confession but she loved that he was being honest with her about how he was feeling.

"Me too. We don't need to tell anyone; we can keep it between us. I know you probably don't want to lie and I don't either, but I like it being just between us. It's our business and nobody else needs to know, it would just complicate things. Especially when we don't even know what this is yet, it just happened."

"Alrigh'." He nodded, liking her logic.

Beth smiled; she was happy that he decided to explore what they had together. Her heart stuttered as she looked into his soft eyes and asked him a question she was dying to know the answer too.

"So, are you still up for returning the favor?" She asked with a spreading blush.

His eyes darkened at her question, his pupils dilating and the soft look in his eyes turned intense. "Yeah, if that's what you want."

"It is." She bit her lip in anticipation of what they were discussing. "When should we?"

"I dunno, whenever you're ready Beth."

His reply made her smile, she loved that he was thinking of her being ready and comfortable, that he was still letting her steer this thing between them.

"I'd be ready now if we could." She smirked at him, feeling bold. He looked down and away with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes really, I haven't stopped thinking about it. What we did, what we could do." She had to calm herself before she jumped him, she wanted nothing more than his rough hands on her skin.

"Well, it's still up to you. Wherever, whenever you want."

"Okay, maybe tonight if we get a moment, or tomorrow morning like last time?"

"Like I said whatever you want Beth."

He was being truthful, he would give her whatever she asked for and it scared him a little, how quickly this girl seemed to pull him in and unintentionally wrap him around her little finger. It was like he was seeing her for the first time even though they had been in this group with each other for over a year. He supposed their roles in the group, their ages and differences, kept them from connecting in the past, but suddenly he couldn't ignore the person she was. She was sweet to everyone, she was kind and helpful, and she also had a steel within her that was easy to miss behind everyone else in the group clouding her inner strength with their outer strength. Beth was one of the youngest members in the group and was to be protected at all costs but it wouldn't surprise him if when the chips fell she was a fighter and survivor.

Her kindness and sweetness designated her as the babysitter of Judith. She wasn't a person you looked at and thought fighter in the physical sense but inside, to have survived with her hope and kindness intact, she was a fighter of a different sort which he felt took a lot more strength of the mind than the body and made her one of the strongest in the group, someone you could always count on to have a bright positive outlook on a situation. That was something people desperately needed at the end of civilization.

After getting closer to her he suddenly couldn't ignore what she brought to this dying, dark world. She brought light and hope and the possibility of youth growing in a world that felt as if it was ending horribly for everyone. And that was important, that was what they all fought for, to keep life going within someone who could make the world a better place and Beth was one of those rare people. One of those hopeful and kind people that he felt were dying out not only physically but mentally. That light within her needed to be protected and that was what he would do with however long he had left on this earth. Make sure that the world didn't turn completely savage and brutal, that there was still new life like Judith and hopeful souls like Beth and Hershel left to hopefully bring the world into becoming something kinder, something better for humanity.

The look Daryl had in his eyes caused Beth's stomach to fill with butterflies, she had never seen anyone look at her the way he was in that moment. She leaned into him hoping for another kiss and just when her lips met his they were interrupted by her sister calling her from downstairs causing her to groan in annoyance. He smirked at her reaction and stroked her cheek softly in affection.

"Later," he whispered against her lips before she reluctantly got up and left his cell with a smile on her face that she knew she would have to control once she made it down to the others. Daryl sat on his bed with a smile of his own, he had come back feeling so down and guilty and with one short visit from Beth he was feeling exponentially better which just had him smiling even more.

* * *

Later that night after showering and shaving Beth wrote in her journal for about an hour, took a nap, and at about three in the morning when everyone was snoring in their cells she snuck up to Daryl's room with butterflies in her stomach.

He seemed to be asleep when she entered though and not wanting to disturb his sleep she went to leave when she heard him softly say her name and she turned back to see him looking at her.

"Hi," she whispered as she pulled on the ends of her hair.

"Hi." He sat up and got out of the bed to stand before her making her crane her neck up to see him. She moved closer to him, suddenly nervous.

"You still want to do this?" Beth asked shyly.

"If you do," he replied while biting his thumbnail.

"I want nothing more." She bit her lip and placed her hand on his chest, fiddling with a button on his shirt. "Honestly, I'm a bit nervous." She huffed a laugh at herself.

"I ain't gonna hurt y'," he said softly before he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I know, you would never hurt me. I trust you Daryl," she whispered as she looked up into his eyes. He smiled softly at her and she stood on her tip toes so she could reach his lips and softly press her own against his. He relaxed against her and wrapped his arm around her waist while pushing the other into her hair.

Suddenly hungry for her Daryl tilted her head for a deeper angle into her soft mouth, he swiped his tongue along the seam of her lips and she let him in with a sigh. They kissed hungrily in anticipation for what was about to happen between them. Eventually they needed to take a breath so they pulled apart a little. Beth giggled softly before gripping at his shirt and once again brushing her wet swollen lips against his, and moaning when he took her bottom lip, sucking and biting it gently.

"We have to be quiet," Daryl whispered against her lips, and she nodded in response. "You tell me if I do anything you don't like and I'll stop okay."

"Okay," she smiled.

Daryl suddenly picked her up bridal style making her gasp before he placed her gently on his bed. He laid down next to and slightly above her, placing one hand on her hip and the other in her soft hair. God he was nervous, he had never done anything like this before, he hoped he could give her what she wanted especially after what she had done for him the other morning.

Beth threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss that quickly turned fast and heated.

"Please touch me Daryl." She gripped his hair tightly in her fingers as he ran his right hand up and down her side to grip her hip firmly. They pulled away from the kiss to take a breath, their foreheads resting together.

"Beth are you-" Beth covered his mouth with her trembling fingers and smiled at his need to always make sure that she was ready for what they were about to do.

"I'm sure Daryl. I want you to touch me. Make me... make me cum like you did. I want to know what it feels like," she breathed.

Daryl shifted before he looked at her. "You mean you've never…?" He asked incredulously.

Beth shook her head slowly a little embarrassed at not having experienced it before.

"So you've never-" He swallowed before trying again. "So you've never touched yourself?" He was embarrassed asking her such a personal question but his shock at what he heard won over.

"I have but I could never, _you know_. Nothing ever happened. It felt weird and I was afraid someone would catch me."

Daryl nodded at her answer while his eyes softened in understanding. Suddenly a new determination came over him. Beth was giving this to him, this moment that was a big deal for anyone and she wanted him to give it to her and he wasn't going to make light of it, he was going to make sure she enjoyed every second of it. He leaned down to kiss her innocent lips tenderly.

Then Beth took his hand and moved it to her covered breast making her moan and him sigh into her mouth at the feel of her small breast.

"Shh girl, y' gotta be quiet for me." He chuckled.

Beth nodded quickly and placed her left fist against her mouth to muffle any noise.

He pushed up her top, keeping his eyes on hers to see if she didn't want to continue. He looked down to see her small breasts peaked by hard pink nipples and his cock twitched in hunger at the vision she made. He gently caressed his fingers over her little nipples making her whimper and he smirked as he lowered his head and kissed her breast softly. He kept his eyes trained on hers to see her little reactions and when he flicked his tongue across her nipple she gasped quietly. It spurred him on and with his right hand he massaged her other breast before rolling her nipple between his fingers and sucking on her other nipple.

Beth's eyes went wide and her hips rolled as her lashes lowered to her flushed cheeks in pleasure. She licked her lips and took a deep breath before looking back just in time to see Daryl take her other nipple into his mouth. He pulled back to look into her aroused eyes and pinched her nipple harder than she expected, especially from this man who had been so gentle with her so far. The slight pain made her gasp but also the pleasure it shot through her and the wetness the leaked from between her throbbing pussy lips down into the crack of her ass told her how much she liked that he wasn't being so gentle with her, she wasn't made of glass after all. She never knew you could get this wet, she was practically dripping for him.

Daryl seemed worried for a moment that he was being too rough so she spurred him on by gripping his wrist and telling him to do it again. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at the request, a smirk appearing on his handsome face.

"You liked that huh." He laughed quietly, surprised by her.

Instead of pinching her nipple again he slowly dragged his teeth against her right one making her shiver and then he suddenly pinched her left again causing her to moan and her hips to buck.

"So sensitive," he murmured.

"Please Daryl, please," she moaned cutely.

"Please what?" He pinched her nipple again making her bite her lip in pleasure and his dick twitched at the sight.

"Please touch me, God touch my pussy, please," she whined in hunger. He blinked in shock at hearing that word leave her lips and he was suddenly even harder than before. Fuck, he needed to control himself before he took her virginity hard and fast in this prison cell. He took a breath and looked into her eyes to see her pupils blown wide with arousal.

Daryl moved his hand down to cup her over her pajama shorts making her moan at the sensation and her hips to instinctively roll into his hand. He continued to caress her but soon he needed to feel her skin against his and he could already feel her wetness through the material of her shorts and panties. But he didn't know if she wanted to be bare in front of him or just have him put his hand into her underwear. He hoped Beth wanted them off because he craved to see her real bad but he needed to ask her before he got ahead of himself and made her uncomfortable.

"Panties on or off?" He nearly growled in anticipation.

Beth blushed before quickly telling him in a breathless voice to take them off making him smile. Her heart was pounding so hard it wouldn't surprise her if it pounded right out of her heaving chest. Daryl sat up to slowly pull down her shorts and panties at the same time. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he did so and she kept her legs closed self-consciously. When he was back at her side his eyes drifted lazily down to her center.

"Spread your legs for me girl." His words rumbled from his chest and he watched as she hesitantly opened her smooth legs for him and the sight of her all pink and wet for him made him gulp in anticipation and fear.

He was glad he left the lamp on to see her with. It wasn't as bright as when she had made him cum but he could see her well enough for this.

"God I can smell how wet y' already are." He hadn't meant to speak that aloud.

Beth blushed making him chuckle, he loved causing that pink flush to spread prettily across her cheeks, and he softly kissed it before trailing his lips toward her earlobe and down to her neck were he had to hold back from marking her as his. He traced her silky thighs with calloused fingers before gripping the back of her knee and gently placing her bent leg over his hip before pushing her other knee up to rest against the wall so she was even more spread open for him.

Daryl caressed the soft skin of her thighs with his right hand and pushed his left arm behind her neck to thread his fingers with hers that rested next to her head before softly kissing her lips. He felt as if he should ask again if she wanted to stop but he trusted that if she really did want to stop she would tell him, so he swallowed the words and looked into her big eyes before he began to gently trail his finger from her wet center up to her swollen clit.

Beth gasped at the sensation the gentle touch made her feel, it had never felt anything like this when she touched herself, there was absolutely no comparison. She watched as his eyes moved down to watch his hand as his fingers slowly circled her throbbing clit.

"Fuck Beth you're soakin'," he groaned, and pressed harder onto her clit as he picked up the speed, her breaths doing the same. She moaned suddenly and he kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth and ravishing her to cover her whimpers of pleasure. He moved his fingers back to her entrance to find her even wetter and gathering the slickness on his fingers he dragged it up to her clit again and circled them even faster. Her hips were rolling into his hand and her foot was pressing into the back of his thigh for leverage. Daryl let go of her hand and shifted onto his elbow so he could see her face properly. He gripped her hair harder than he intended making her gasp and look right into his eyes before he took her nipple in his mouth again.

Jesus, she felt amazing, he never knew pleasuring somebody could feel like this. He wanted to give her everything, he wanted to make her feel so much pleasure she screamed his name to the world but he knew he couldn't let anyone hear her. Then he realized his hips were rolling into her side but she was so far gone she didn't even notice and he felt a surge of pride shoot through him.

"Oh God Daryl, that feels so good," she whimpered.

"Yeah? Y' like that sweetheart?" He rested his forehead against her own and grazed his nose along hers.

"God yes, please don't stop."

"You want my fingers in you girl?" he growled against her lips.

"Yes!" She whispered loudly in want. Her hips jerking in anticipation as he slowed his fingers on her clit.

She felt his finger gently push into her entrance and she automatically clenched to stop the intrusion, even her own fingers had never entered there before. The idea of doing that to herself had been too much for her, but not now.

"Relax sweetheart, let me in," he whispered to her with a soft gentle look in his eyes that had her relaxing her whole body and her breathing slow down. His finger slid in easily and the feeling of him now inside her was amazing. He kept his eyes locked on hers and she couldn't look away from him, his soft but heated gaze had her caught. Her breath hitched and her mouth opened in surprise when his thick long finger kept pushing deeper inside her.

"There y' go. Good girl," Daryl's voice was the gentlest she had ever heard it.

Beth clenched around him at the praise, and he realized she liked it. He looked into her vulnerable surprised eyes and couldn't believe she was not only allowing him to do this but wanting it and enjoying it.

Daryl began to move his finger out of her and then back in, and her right hand gripped his hip while her left clenched the sheets. He continued to move in and out of her faster and faster and when his finger rubbed against a particular spot along her walls she whimpered in pleasure, so he kept rubbing that area and soon her hips were moving along with his quickening hand. Soon he was able to push in another finger and after slowing down to get her used to the new feeling he brought her back to the edge quicker than before.

"So tight sweetheart, you're so fuckin' tight and wet for me. You're so beautiful." Daryl couldn't stop the words pouring from his mouth, this sweet girl was bringing out a side of him he never realized he had. Beth made him want to be gentle and sweet to her, she made him want to hold and protect her, and he swallowed at the emotions churning inside him for her. Yes it scared him, scared the living crap out of him but mostly it had him feeling fuller and more alive than ever before.

He moved his thumb to her clit to rub it in time with his plunging fingers, and he could hear the sound they made as they entered her deeply over and over. She was practically soaking his hand and sheets as he kept his fingers curled so he could rub them along the spot that made her whimper.

"Oh god I'm ... I think I'm gonna cum Daryl." Beth's sweet voice was desperate and he sped up his fingers along with his hips against her side. He kissed her deeply before pulling back so he could watch her face when she came for the first time.

"Yeah, you're gonna cum for me sweetheart. Come on, cum all over my fingers like a good girl," he growled in anticipation, knowing she liked it when he called her a good girl.

Beth's back suddenly arched as she clenched so tightly around him she pushed his fingers out so he quickly rubbed her little clit to help prolong her orgasm. When he heard her start to groan he covered her mouth with his other hand to keep her quiet since he wanted to watch her as she came. Her eyes rolled and her body jerked and clenched and it seemed never ending. She was magnificent in her abandon. Her legs shook so fast they seemed to vibrate as her toes curled and he couldn't believe he had made someone cum this hard.

His thrusting hips stuttered as his release suddenly found him and he went flying over the edge just after her. His forehead fell onto her heaving chest and he muffled his growl into her soft breast.

Her body fell back to the bed and she heaved in a breath, he lifted himself up to look at her as his fingers slowly brought her back down. He removed his hands from her soaked pulsing pussy and her hot mouth. She was flushed with a sheen of sweat coating her young skin. He wanted so badly to put his soaked fingers in his mouth and taste her but he held back, afraid it would be pushing her into the uncomfortable. He hoped he'd get a taste straight from the source the next time they did this, if there was a next time, he prayed there would be.

"Oh my God." Beth gulped in another breath, her little breasts rising and falling rapidly and her eyelashes fluttering while she shook and twitched after her orgasm. "Daryl that was .. how did you? ... You're amazing," she gushed, making him proud of himself for making her experience that.

He shifted down next to her and softly stroked her cheek before brushing his lips across hers, they kissed lazily for a while only breaking far enough away to look at one another. She was now on her side facing him with his arms wrapped around her, his hand softly caressing her back in a soothing rhythm as she settled.

"That was okay? I didn't push you to far or hurt you?" He asked her, he didn't think he did but he needed to be sure before he relaxed himself.

"It was perfect Daryl, thank you." She smiled sweetly at him and he relaxed fully, resting his head onto his pillow next to hers.

"Good."

"I didn't know it would feel that good." Beth giggled with a blush making him smile. "Did you ...?" She looked down to his pants.

"Yeah, in my pants like some school kid. Jesus girl you didn't even have t' touch me." He felt himself blush this time and Beth smiled big and bright.

"Good."

Daryl sat up and went to retrieve his clean towel from the table and made his way back to her and the sight she made stopped him in his tracks. Lying out on his sheets post orgasm with her shorts and panties around her ankle was something he never thought he would ever see and he'd never forget it either. She looked so right and comfortable lying there it made his chest ache.

"What are you doin'?"

He sat next to her on the bed and gently cleaned her with the towel, but then he hesitated and looked at her face to see her smiling at him so he continued. When he was finished he pulled her underwear and shorts back up her legs and quickly cleaned himself before he threw the towel behind him and laid down next to her. He was suddenly nervous again; he wasn't sure what to do now and he wondered if she wanted to leave. But she just snuggled into his chest with a contented sigh and he wrapped his arms around her again and held her tightly to him, not wanting her to leave. The thought of laying in this bed alone, with her in her cell below his all alone too, was not a good thought and he squeezed her against him.

After a while of holding her Beth broke the silence.

"I don't think I can move Daryl; my legs are like jelly." She giggled quietly.

"Stay for a while," he murmured into her hair, it smelled nice.

"I'll fall asleep though."

"I'll watch over you."

"What about you?" she looked up at him sleepily.

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head, he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to be awake while he held her.

"But-"

"Sleep girl, I'll wake y' up when it's time to go."

Beth playfully pouted in answer making him chuckle but then she reluctantly nodded.

She pushed her knee between his and her whole body was now pressed against his much bigger one and she felt perfect in his arms. She felt as if she was made to be there or he was made to wrap around her and keep her warm and safe.

She was quickly asleep and Daryl just watched her unable to believe how lucky he was.

He would let her sleep for a half hour or so before she had to leave, they were taking a big chance doing this tonight and especially letting her sleep but he just couldn't bare her to leave straight after what they had done together, it just didn't seem right.

After Daryl reluctantly awakened her after an hour she sleepily kissed him goodbye for longer than they should have, he would give anything to be able to sleep next to her and wake up to see her face.

Beth left his cell and he could tell she wanted to leave as much as he wanted her to leave and it made him smile. He lay back in his bed and fell into a deep sleep breathing in the sweet smell of her on his pillow.

* * *

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **There you go, hope you like it. Maybe leave me some words about what you thought? That would be amazeballs lol! I love hearing from you guys and thank you everyone for reviewing, favouriting & following. And also to the lurkers out there ;) thank you for reading!**

 **I'm really enjoying writing this story so hopefully next chapter will be up soon but with college we'll have to wait and see. I will finish this story someday; I still have a lot of ideas for the future of this story so I hope you'll stick it out with me :)**

 **Thanks and have a great day!**

 _Edited: 04/May/19_


	6. The Sound of Your Voice

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters if I did Daryl would have a cute little puppy that followed him everywhere, cuddled with him at night and made him smile :)**_

...

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **Thank you so much for the awesome reviews to the last chapter, I love reading them!**

 **The response to this story has blown me away. Bethyl fans are the nicest, bestest, coolest fans ever :)**

 **Love you guys, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **\- The Sound of Your Voice -**_

The next morning when Beth awakened her first feeling was satisfaction and then memories of last night flooded her mind and body. God, how Daryl had touched her, whispered to her. How alive he had made her feel and how amazing an orgasm was to experience. She could feel herself getting wet just from her memory.

Remembering the sound of Daryl's rough deep voice in her ear while his fingers pumped her to orgasm made her shiver and his voice had made her cum harder than if he had said nothing, but even if he had been silent her orgasm still would have blown her mind.

Beth remembered how much she'd enjoyed hearing him praise her, hearing him call her a good girl and demanding that she cum for him right then, and she had by God she had. It had felt like her whole world exploded in the best way possible, like she had risen from this plain of earth and catapulted to a world of intense pleasure. She completely understood why her sister and Glenn couldn't keep their hands off each other and she hadn't even felt what it would be like to have his cock pumping inside of her instead of his fingers.

Then she thought of how sweet he had been to her, especially coming from an emotionally damaged, rough older man. Daryl had taken such good care of her afterwards too; the way he'd gently cleaned her up and held her in his strong safe arms as she'd fallen asleep, and when he'd awakened her she hadn't wanted to leave him, and she'd been able to tell that he hadn't wanted her to either.

It amazed Beth how far they had come, not only since the farm but in just the last few days. She couldn't believe it had only been days that she was going through this with him. Daryl made her feel so safe and comfortable, although it scared her a little to realize how deep her feelings went for him after such a short time, but she knew she wouldn't change it for the world. She couldn't imagine ever doing any of this with anybody else but him.

Beth had never felt like this with Zach, not even with Jimmy and they had dated for over half a year. How was that possible?

* * *

Daryl was feeling guilty, last night had been one of - if not _the_ \- best moment of his life, and it had occurred while Brian was dying a horrible death in a cell below him. Daryl was currently digging the grave they would be placing Brian within in just a few hours. He had volunteered not only because of that guilt but because he felt responsible since he'd gotten bit on a run that Daryl had overseen.

About two hours later they buried Brian while Hershel said a few words, and everyone said their goodbyes. Later that night they had a meal, and people told and listened to stories about him, sometimes they were lucky enough to have a bit of alcohol, never enough to get them all drunk though.

He caught Beth's eye a couple of times during the night, and she smiled and blushed every time making him smirk. He still felt that masculine satisfaction at how hard he had made her orgasm last night and he hoped that when he went to bed later he would still be able to smell her on his sheets. Daryl knew if he did he wouldn't be able to help himself from jerking off to not only that intoxicating scent but the memories of her being so good for him. He still couldn't believe how wet she had been for him and he wanted nothing more than to get his mouth on her tight heat and taste her. But unfortunately, he had guard duty tonight and Beth had to be up early to mind lil' asskicker.

He didn't know when they would get another chance to be together, but he couldn't wait for it and what was great was, he knew she couldn't either.

It wasn't until two nights later that they had managed to get some alone time. Daryl had gotten sick and tired of waiting for the right chance to present itself and decided to make it himself. That day he'd cornered Beth in her room while the cell block was momentarily empty. She'd gasped when she turned to see him suddenly standing behind her with an intense look in his eyes.

"Meet me in the library tonight when everyone's asleep," he'd whispered to her before gripping her cheeks in his big hands and kissing her quickly. After he'd pulled away from her all she'd been able to do was nod mutely, completely taken aback but incredibly turned on with how he was acting.

She had been hoping for this to happen soon but with them being secretive and having jobs to do it was getting harder to find free time. She couldn't wait, not only for the physical part, but she just wanted to sit down and talk with him, to be in his presence without having to pretend that they didn't want to touch each other. She'd had to stop herself from doing just that in front of her family but not tonight, tonight was just them all alone together.

Beth couldn't wait.

* * *

She stood from her cot and listened for anyone moving around as if awake, and when she heard nothing but snoring she quietly walked from the cell block into the common room and opened the door to the other prison wing as quietly as she could. She soon found herself in the library and after looking around and not seeing Daryl she wondered where he could be. He arrived about 10 minutes later, appearing to Beth at the back of the library were some couches were situated. She had picked this place because it was the most comfortable place in the library for them to sit and talk, and maybe do other things.

Beth noticed a hesitancy in his steps which was the total opposite of how he had approached her earlier. He wasn't looking her in the eye and his head was dipped with his chin almost touching his chest. Her brow tightened in worry and fear, fear that he was about to ... well, to break her heart in a way. She didn't think she was in love with him, she didn't think she knew him well enough to be able to feel that yet. But still, she cared, and she cared a whole lot she realized. She couldn't be falling for him, could she?

Beth pushed those thoughts aside for now, she didn't have the time or knowledge to sort through that in her head just yet.

"What's wrong Daryl?" Part of her dreaded his answer. He was silent for a while and then he slowly sat down next to her leaving an obvious space between them that made her heart sink into her stomach

"Nothing' just… we don't gotta do anything if y' don't wanna," he murmured and then bit his thumb. Beth took his hand into her own and lowered it gently and he finally looked into her eyes.

"I know Daryl," she spoke quietly and gave him a soft smile. "If you want t' just talk or sit in silence that's fine with me too. I just want to be near you, I want to be able to touch you, even just like this," she squeezed his hand and rested them on the couch cushion between them and watched him look at their hands together.

"Earlier when I told y' to meet me here I was a bit... forceful. Didn't mean it like that."

"Oh. Daryl, I liked it," she stated, and a giggle escaped her throat at the look on his face.

"Y' did?"

"Yep, I like a lot of things you do and say." Beth smiled a bit wickedly and even in the little light from the moon and the candles she'd lit she could see his ears begin to redden making her smile broaden.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He looked at her teasingly but with a curious light in his quickly darkening eyes.

"Like what you did for me the other night." Now it was her turn to blush and she bit her lip at seeing the sudden glint that sparked in his eyes at the mention of that moment between them.

"What did I do for ya?" he asked as if he had no idea, but his eyes were amused and even more so when he saw the look she gave him

" _Daryl_ , you know exactly what you did," she almost whined, God she loved when he was playful with her. "How you made me _cum_ ," she whispered the last word as if it was bad, but she couldn't help it, she may be a little more knowledgeable about sexual acts now but that didn't change her personality, it didn't change _her_ it just made her a bit ... _more_.

"What else?" He got some perverse pleasure from making her say things that were considered dirty, things that didn't come naturally to her or sometimes surprised him and came _too_ naturally. Daryl found he loved it, loved seeing her cheeks pink and how she would bite her lip or moisten them so they glistened in the candle light just begging him to make them plumper from his nips and kisses.

"Um… I really liked it when you talked to me. The sound of your voice, I could hear how turned on what you were doing made you. That was hot." He remembered that; he remembered being a bit shocked at how easy it came to him to _speak_ , he hadn't been able to help himself.

"Also, God Daryl you have one sexy voice. I think I could cum from that alone." He would never have believed that but for how honest Beth looked, she really did think his voice sounded sexy. He had never before thought about the sound of his own voice, but her statement caused him to believe that Beth really liked it. Fuck, he hoped he was right, he wanted nothing more than to be able to whisper dirty and sweet things into her ear, making that pink flush he loved to bloom across her cheeks.

The way Daryl was staring at her made her heart start to race in anticipation for what she felt was coming and she suddenly needed to be closer to him. Beth got up onto her knees and while keeping her eyes locked with his she braced herself on his wide shoulders and threw her leg over both of his and straddled him. She paused to let him adjust or throw her off before sitting her butt on his thighs.

Daryl's heart jumped as she straddled him and then grew at seeing her pause knowing it was for his benefit. His hands didn't know where to rest, they just hung awkwardly in the air before he mentally shook himself. For fucks sake his fingers had been inside her, this should be easy. He rested them on her knees and slowly ran them up her thighs to rest at her hips.

She drew closer to him and touched her forehead to his, she felt his hands move to the small of her back to drag her center closer to his making her thighs spread wide around his hips. Her back arching into him pushed their centers closer, closer than ever before. She felt him hardening against her making her whimper in want and anticipation. The feel of him growing against her center sent pleasure shooting through her whole body.

"Daryl." She ran her hands along the back of his neck and into the ends of his hair.

"Beth," he gasped at the feeling it gave him to have her resting on his hardening cock.

His eyes were black pools of arousal and she was sure hers were no different. Her hips instinctually rolled into him, he sucked in a breath and thrust his hand into her hair to drag her lips closer to his. Beth loved when he took control like this, it made her soak her already damp panties.

Daryl captured her lips in a bruising kiss and wrapped his other arm around her back to keep her close as he took her tongue into his mouth and nipped at her lips making her moan.

"Daryl, talk to me, tell me what you want. I want to hear your voice," she gasped, he wasn't sure he could but if she really liked it that much he would try, for her.

"Want you Beth, just you girl," he whispered into her mouth.

"You have me Daryl."

Beth's hips rolled again, _and again_. He had to swallow and ease his tightening grip on her hips. The feel of her cunt so close to where he wanted her most was amazing and maddening all at once. Part of him just wanted to rip her little shorts and panties off and pull her onto his cock and have her ride him for real.

Daryl was so hard against her she couldn't help but grind her slick clit against him in need. As she kissed and thrust her hips into him she imagined him inside her like this, how his thick length would make her so full and close to him.

"Fuck Beth, that's it girl." He started to move with her, thrusting up into her as she ground down onto him and it was awkward at first; their timing all wrong, their rhythm out of sync but then they started to move together, grinding into each other at the same time.

He moved his hands from her hips to grip her ass to control her rhythm, making her not only grind down but also circle her hips into him.

Their panting mingling breaths were the only noise until Beth moaned deep and long at the change in pressure.

"Daryl," she pleaded, her sweet moaning increasing.

Daryl lightly smacked her covered ass when she moaned too loudly and Beth gasped, not in pain but in sweet pleasure.

"Quiet girl," Daryl growled, he knew they could be a little louder here than in the cells, but still. He didn't know where the spanking came from though, it was like instinct and when he heard her gasp he only had time to be worried for a second before he saw her eyes were shocked but also pleased.

"Do that again," she breathed shyly but with a deep want and another grind of her hips onto his aching cock.

"Christ girl, you really wanna be spanked? You'll change your mind if y' make me put ya over me knee and leave your ass cheeks red and sore," Daryl growled, his eyes no longer blue but a deep black and if she didn't know him she would have been terrified. His words send a spike of fear into her heart, but it just made her even wetter, made her pussy clench as if searching for him, needing him inside her.

"Daryl!" she gasped. The image of him throwing her over his knee and ripping off her panties to spank her bottom with one of his big rough hands slid into her mind and settled there. It was one she never thought would turn her on, but she knew she would use that image in the future to touch herself, to make herself cum. It shocked her, but it also felt good, she felt like she was learning more about herself and she was glad there was more to learn, she wondered if he felt the same.

"Touch me Daryl," she moaned desperately while taking his left hand from her ass and placing it under her tank top. But then she thought screw it and pulled her top off revealing her hard pink nipples. Daryl's hands went straight to her breasts, massaging them and pinching their peaks making her moan.

Beth ran her hands through his hair, scratching at his scalp with her fingernails and pulling him gently to her, hinting that she wanted his mouth on her.

Daryl eagerly obliged her and sucked her nipples into his mouth and slid his hands under her shorts and panties to grip her bare ass cheeks.

After showering her breasts with attention and massaging her ass down onto his rock-hard cock he suddenly bit her breast leaving a possessive mark on her, and she loved it.

"I want to feel your skin on mine," Beth said to him indicating his chest and hers.

Daryl hesitated, but he trusted her, and it wasn't his back, so he let her unbutton his flannel shirt to explore him and she ran her hands along his skin and pinched his nipples with a smirk making him jerk up into her. She leaned forward to bite his earlobe and lick his neck and she discovered a spot on his collarbone that made him moan and his cock to grow harder, it drove him crazy.

It felt amazing especially when her little breasts pressed up against him, her hard nipples rubbing his chest as she ground down onto him. He sucked on her tongue and she bit his lip earning another smack on her bare ass and it was a little harder than before, but she moaned in pleasure anyway, it seemed his girl was a little minx.

"Is this what y' want huh? Ya want me to spank your ass sweetheart?" he growled into her ear.

"Yes ... Daryl, Oh my God."

He spanked her harder, driving her crazy with need, a need for more.

"Be quiet girl or I'll spank y' so hard ya can't speak."

She whimpered. "I want you inside me so bad Daryl," she gasped into his mouth as she ground her slick aching clit onto his hardness.

"I know baby, but we can't, not like this." He kissed her apologetically.

"I know." She sounded sad. "But I'm imagining you inside me right now." Beth gave a purposeful jerk of her hips against him. "Pumping into me so hard and fast."

"Christ girl you're gonna kill me." Daryl loved hearing her melodic voice talk of him fucking her. "Fuck baby, you're soakin' my jeans," Daryl panted.

"You're gonna make me come so hard Daryl," she whispered into his mouth.

"Good, you keep imagining me pounding into you sweetheart, y' hear me?"

"Yeah, I want it Daryl. I want you inside me so much."

"I wanna be in you too Beth, wanna feel you clench around my cock like you did my fingers. Fuck you were so tight and wet for me." Daryl wanted her so bad, wanted to be closer and they were pretty close at the moment, with their centers where they were and the intimacy of her looking straight into his eyes from inches away.

"I need you Daryl," Beth moaned, her grinding hips quickening, and she bit at her lip. Daryl could tell she was on the edge, right next to him and about to fall over. He spanked her again to tip them over and she yelped and jerked harder against him pushing her face into his neck and biting his shoulder to keep from screaming from the waves of pleasure rolling through her and then he was falling over with her. He did the same; smothered his growling into her neck but he didn't bite her - he might really hurt her – and rode through the intense pleasure roaring through him and while doing so he imagined as he was coming that he was pounding into her tight cunt spilling his seed inside her, and it made him come harder.

They both held each other as they tried to catch their breath, and he felt her arms tighten around him in a hug so he held her tighter. He didn't know why but his throat clogged up and he had to clear it before speaking, "Y' alrigh'?"

"Mmhhn." She nodded and pulled back to look at him. He tucked her disheveled hair behind her ears as he looked into her vulnerable eyes.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt ya? I'm s-" she cut him off by covering his mouth with her fingers and shaking her head no.

"Nothing is wrong Daryl, don't mind me." She laughed self-deprecatingly.

Daryl shook his head. "Y' can tell me anything sweetheart."

"I'm happy," she smiled softly at him. "You make me happy," she whispered.

Daryl had to swallow the emotions clogging up his throat from her words and how she was looking at him so tenderly, full of what he thought was contentment. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded, her smile growing.

"Good. Same, y' know, for me," he mumbled awkwardly making her giggle and kiss him sweetly.

They languidly kissed for a while but soon Beth's legs began to ache from her held position and they had to separate.

"Better get back, get some sleep," Daryl murmured.

"Okay." Beth sighed, and they began walking down the silent halls of the sleeping prison.

Beth threaded her fingers through Daryl's to hold his hand, he gave it a squeeze and looked down to see her other hand grip his forearm and her head come to rest on his arm making him smile softly at her.

They went as close to the common room as they could while touching before they had to stop. Beth wrapped her arms around him and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly, and by the time she pulled away he was growing hard again. Shit, this girl made him feel like the typical horny teenager he had never been.

"Goodnight," she murmured quietly.

"Nigh' Beth." She smiled at him before walking into the common room to go to her cell. Daryl waited a couple minutes before making the same trek to his cell and when he got there he laid in his cot and thought about his girl.

Was she his girl though?

Daryl wanted her to be his, wanted it more than anything and he knew if they continued down this path they were on he might just have to talk to Hershel. That thought carried a fear with it, a bone deep fear of rejection. What if Hershel didn't want him anywhere near his youngest, would Daryl obey or fight him on it? He honestly didn't know but the thought of losing Hershel's respect and friendship was terrible, he would not only lose the respect and friendship of Hershel though, he would lose it from the rest of the group, his family

But maybe Hershel would accept his relationship with Beth, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He hoped they would understand and not see him as some creepy pervert abusing sweet little Beth Greene. Daryl snorted, Beth was a little minx, she wasn't just a sweet innocent girl, she also liked to be spanked and apparently, he really liked spanking her.

He was surprised he was so comfortable with it, surprised at how easy and natural it felt to spank her ass, and he knew it wasn't anything to do with abuse to women, it was more about giving her pleasure, and something more was there that he wasn't digging into any deeper right now.

He wondered how much longer they could keep this thing between them a secret before either someone found out or they both reached a point where they didn't want to be a secret any longer, part of him was already feeling the latter.

* * *

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **Thanks again for all the support and encouragement, you're all amazing!**

 **So, if you guys have any questions or just want to say hi, I'm on Tumblr at LadyScarlettDixon :)**

 **Please leave a review if you can, they make me so happy! I'd love to hear your thoughts or ideas on my little story.**

 **Thank you and have a great day!**

 _Edited: 05/May/19_


	7. Adorable Mess

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters if I did I'd kill Negan and have them all live happily ever after.**_

…

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **Thank you for the response to the last chapter!**

 **This chapter just flew out of me and I really enjoyed writing it and I like how it turned out** 😊

 **Hope you do too!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **\- Adorable Mess -**_

Daryl and Rick were taking a break next to the pig pen when he felt Rick looking at him from the corner of his eye. For the past couple minutes Daryl had been ignoring it, but he couldn't any longer. "What?" he practically growled the question as he glared at Rick but he just continued to study him for a moment before speaking, and what he said made Daryl's stomach drop.

"What's up with you? You seem different lately," Rick questioned him suspiciously.

Daryl schooled his face before replying. "Nothin'." He shrugged, but he was curious. "Different how?"

"Lighter, happier. So, what's up?" Rick placed his hands on his hips.

"Nothin's up." Daryl shrugged, suddenly needing another smoke, so he lit one up hoping the conversation was over but he wasn't that lucky apparently, maybe he'd used up his luck lately with everything happening between him and Beth. He almost smiled from thinking of her, but he shut those thoughts down quick, Rick was too observant not to notice.

"Hhhmm, you finally getting laid?" Rick smirked teasingly.

Daryl choked on the smoke he'd just inhaled into his throat; he coughed and smacked his chest while glaring at Rick with watering eyes.

"What the hell man?" Daryl heaved.

"You did, didn't you." Rick looked shocked as if he didn't really believe what he'd said until seeing Daryl's reaction. "It's not just that though, you like her ... or him," he quickly added. Rick had never seen Daryl show an interest in either sex so he didn't want to assume.

"I ain't gay." Daryl glared.

"Fine, so who's the lucky woman?" Rick was very curious, what kind of woman would catch Daryl's eye? "Is it Carol? I know you two are close, but I never thought you guys were like that with each other."

"It ain't Carol," Daryl responded, annoyed with this whole conversation. He was two seconds away from just walking away from it, but he knew Rick would just ask later and he didn't want a possible conversation about something like this hanging over his head, he needed to nip this in the bud now.

"So there is someone." Rick smirked at catching him out and Daryl hunched his shoulders in defeat. Rick was never going to believe him now.

"Yeah alrigh' there is," Daryl conceded taking a careful drag. Ricks face was a picture in that moment and it made him smirk, poor bastard looked so shocked. "What's so shocking 'bout that?"

"Nothing." Rick held up his hands defensively. "It's just ..." He trailed off unable to think of what to say.

"Wha'?" Daryl pushed, he couldn't help himself, it wasn't often he got to tease Rick.

"I dunno." Rick laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you, she must be a hell of a women to catch your eye, and you needed to get laid." Rick chuckled.

"I didn't get laid." Daryl almost glared at him again.

"No? Oh, so this is serious then?" Rick had a strange look on his face that Daryl couldn't discern.

He hesitated a moment before deciding to be honest, he wasn't going to say who it was, but Rick was like a brother to him and if he could talk to anyone about this it would be him and he needed someone to talk to about it as much as he didn't want to.

"Yeah, it's pretty serious." He nodded with a small smile and Rick smiled with him.

"How long has this been going on?"

Daryl inhaled the cigarette. "A week." He exhaled a cloud of smoke, in some ways it felt longer than that and in others even shorter.

"A week! That's it? And your already serious about her? Does she feel the same?" Rick hoped she did, he didn't want to see Daryl get hurt like that. Then he realized he didn't know why he was so surprised it would take Daryl only a week to know he was serious about a relationship. Rick knew Daryl wasn't the type to get into something with someone unless it meant something to him, unless he trusted the person. And he must really trust this girl, it made him curious as to who held Daryl's heart in their hands.

Daryl's smile may have been small, but it was the softest he'd ever seen his friend smile and from the look in his eyes he may as well have had hearts in them. It made Rick smile too, happy to see his brother like this.

"Yeah, she's serious too." Daryl's heart filled when thinking about Beth and what they had together but another part of him was afraid that he was being selfish. Was he right for _her?_ He knew she was perfect for him, but he wasn't sure if he was taking something from her that she'd never get back. What if there was someone else out there for her, someone younger, nicer. Someone she was meant to do all the first things with, that thought made his stomach churn and his fists clench. He dropped the cig and ground it out with his heel.

"What's wrong?" Rick had seen the smile slide off Daryl's face while he'd been deep in thought.

"Nothin' just ... what if I'm not right for her? She deserves better than an old redneck like me."

"Daryl, I'm sure whoever this woman is she doesn't feel like that. Any girl would be lucky to have you, you're a good loyal man." Rick looked so serious as he spoke that it relaxed Daryl and brought him back from those heavy thoughts. He ducked his head embarrassed by what his friend had said and at hearing Rick chuckle at his reaction he bumped Ricks shoulder with his.

"Shut up," Daryl grumbled with a small smile.

* * *

Rick could be honest and admit it, he kept a closer eye on Daryl after the revealing conversation they'd had. He was just so curious as to who it was that Daryl was basically dating but he didn't notice him spending time with anyone new which made him think; what if it was someone from the group he wouldn't think twice about seeing with Daryl. His first thought was Carol, but he knew Daryl hadn't lied when he'd said it wasn't her. Maggie was out of the equation, Beth too. So that just left Michonne and Sasha and he couldn't see it being either of them, yes, they were friendly with Daryl, always making jokes at his expense that he knew Daryl didn't mind but that was it. Rick was stumped.

He didn't tell anyone about the conversation they'd had, it was private and that went without saying.

It was a couple days after that conversation that he heard something that made his jaw literally drop. He was in the common room feeding Judith her dinner and at the next table over Maggie was questioning Beth. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they were sitting right next to him and it was hard not to hear them even though they were speaking low to each other.

"Come on Beth, tell me," Maggie persisted.

"There's nothing to tell Mags, really." Beth sighed sounding as if this wasn't the first time they were having this conversation.

"Oh, come on, you really think I didn't notice that you've been acting different. Tell me who it is that's got you practically singing with happiness."

"No Maggie, I'm not talking about this with you." Beth shook her head in what seemed like exasperation.

"So, there is something to talk about." Maggie smirked but at seeing Beth's reaction she frowned. "Should I be worried about you Beth?"

"What? No! Everything's fine Maggie really, better than fine." She smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, if you say so. This is serious isn't it?" The teasing Maggie had been doing was gone now, she was looking at her little sister a lot more seriously than before.

"Yeah, it is. But it's new and it's nice having something just for myself for now. It'll complicate things more when everyone knows, you know?"

"Not really, but okay, as long as you're sure. I've never seen you like this, not even with Jimmy or Zach. I hope you're not moving too fast," Maggie said with a lift of her eyebrows and a certain look in her eyes.

"We're not." Beth blushed and looked away from Maggie's piercing stare. "Like I said, it's still new."

"Fine, but I want to know who it is soon so if he hurts ya I can cut off his balls." Maggie then made a slicing gesture with the dinner knife in her hand.

"Maggie!"

The conversation was so like the one he'd recently had with Daryl that if he was in a cartoon a light bulb would have lit up above his head.

It was Beth. It was Beth? _Beth?_

No, it couldn't be, they hardly talked to one another and she was half his age, she was still a child, wasn't she? But when he looked over at her he realized that no, she wasn't. She'd had to grow up fast in this world and he knew she had turned 18 not long ago, he'd heard Hershel mention it and he'd seen him getting teared up at seeing his daughter become a grown up. And she was practically raising his daughter, especially when she was first born and his head was full of grief for Lori. Beth was a good girl with a strong head on her shoulders, she was the one that everyone lit up around, that everyone loved to hear sing and watch as she held Judy. She was the sweetest person in the whole prison, she was raised right by Hershel and Annette, and she had shown herself as strong and level headed when Maggie and Glenn had been kidnapped.

Rick suddenly felt blind and stupid for missing it.

He thought of her and Daryl together, admittedly it was hard to imagine; they were so different. But when he really thought about it he could see Daryl gravitating to her kind hopeful nature, and he couldn't see Daryl with a loud cocky woman, Rick knew that would get on his nerves, but quiet sweet Beth who was so gentle but strong? Yeah, he could see that.

"Rick are you okay?" Beth asked with concern on her pretty face breaking him from his deep thoughts and he realized he was staring at her with his jaw hanging open in shock. He snapped it closed and shook his head before trying to speak.

"Yeah, I'm good just ... tired," he ended lamely.

"Oh, you take a nap and I'll mind Judith for you." Beth smiled, seeming happy with the idea and he felt bad but was unable to refuse, still in a bit of a state. So, he just let Beth take her into her arms and Judy looked so happy to be there it made him smile. He left the common area and headed to his cell where he passed Daryl who was on his way to get dinner.

Daryl did a double take when he saw him. "You alrigh' man?" Daryl asked in concern.

"Yeah, good ... Just tired ... I'm gonna…" He pointed into his cell with his thumb and made his way inside closing the curtain before dropping onto his bed with a sigh. Rick was going to watch them two to see if he was right and he found himself hoping he was.

* * *

Beth felt as if she was going to combust, it had been days since she had touched or spoken more than two words to Daryl. Things had just gotten so hectic in the prison they barely had any spare time, but she was gonna make time because for once Daryl wasn't on guard duty tonight.

Beth had planned on asking him to meet her in the library but she never got the chance to. Daryl was always busy doing something with Rick or out hunting and by the time he got back Beth had basically passed out in her cell from exhaustion; they had started digging pits around the gates and Beth had been allowed outside for once, and even though it was just a few steps past the gate it felt freeing.

She had awoken to darkness and after a confused moment she realized that when she came in here to rest a moment after dinner she must have fallen asleep. She could hear people snoring and could see the glow of the full moon sneaking in through the gaps of her door covering.

When she thought of Daryl she instantly ached for him, both physically and mentally. She wanted to touch him, talk to him, she wanted nothing more than to sleep in his safe arms and listen to his heart beat inside his chest.

Beth sleepily walked out of her cell and tip toed up the stairs quietly. She had just made it to his room when she remembered she had bed head and hastily tried to fix it, but then she stopped herself because Daryl didn't care if her hair was messy or not, she knew he liked her the way she was. She smiled before quietly slipping behind the sheet and into his cell. It was dark but there was enough light from the moon shining through the thin covering that she could see him.

He lay on his back with his right arm behind his head like an extra pillow and his other arm was across his chest, he was asleep. She then realized how selfish she was being, Daryl was likely more exhausted then she had been and so she turned to leave his cell to let him have his rest when she heard him.

"Stay," he whispered sleepily, the gravelly sound of his voice made goosebumps form on the skin of her arms and she shivered.

When he shifted closer to the wall to make room for her she walked to his cot and lay down next to him and rested her head on his pillow. He adjusted the blankets around her, basically tucking her in and it made her smile and stroke her thumb along his arm beneath her neck. They lay on their sides facing one another and his arm beneath the blanket pulled her closer to cuddle into his warmth.

Her nose brushed the hollow of his throat when she spoke softly, "I'm sorry for waking you."

"I ain't." Daryl's voice was a sleepy rumble.

She slid her fingers into the gaps between the buttons of his shirt - that he never seemed to remove – to feel the heat of his skin and the tickle of the hair on his chest brush the pads of her fingers. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Missed you," Beth murmured, this time her lips brushing his throat.

"Didn' go nowhere girl," he replied, and she felt the vibration of his voice tickle her lips.

"I know, missed you anyway."

He was silent for a moment before responding, "Yeah, missed y' too girl."

After a quiet moment she whispered to him, "Sleep." She felt him kiss her hair before resting there as if hoping her smell would seep into his dreams and bring her with it. Her eyes were heavy, and she was nice and warm and soon she followed him into slumber.

She awoke to an indiscernible noise and looked over to see Daryl moving around the room, it was neither light nor dark so she guessed it was maybe an hour before sunrise.

"Where are you going?" she wondered while rubbing at her sleepy eyes, she didn't want him to leave.

"Nowhere, just got back from the showers." And now that he said it, as she sat up she saw his damp hair. Daryl always showered at odd times; she knew it was because he didn't want an audience.

He looked at her and smiled in amusement.

"What?" She whispered but he just shook his head and came over to kneel beside the cot so his face was eye level with hers.

"You're adorable, all sleepy with crazy bed hair."

"I'm not adorable." She scrunched up her nose at the term - pretending not to like it when it really made her heart fill for him - and then she tried to tame her crazy hair.

"Y' are," he murmured and began to slowly pull away the blanket from her curled legs, he gripped her knees and placed them on either side of where he was kneeling.

"Daryl?" she flushed in anticipation.

"Is this alrigh'?" He asked her softly.

"You know you don't always have to ask me that - although I appreciate it - I like it when you take charge, it's sexy," Beth whispered and he placed his hands behind her knees to drag her closer to him and then his mouth was on hers, kissing her gently, licking and nipping at her lips. They had never kissed like this before; so slowly, lightly and she loved it, loved his sweet teasing kisses.

"Daryl," she breathed, and he hummed into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his hands began massaging her back.

"Beth can I …?" He stopped himself.

"Anything," she told him.

He pulled her top off and his mouth was on her breasts in a heartbeat making her gasp and fall back onto her elbows. She watched as he teased her nipples and kneaded her breasts. She threaded her fingers through his damp hair as he kissed and licked every part of her exposed chest and stomach ending by licking into her belly button making her jerk and giggle softly in surprise. He looked up at her with a sexy confident smirk, she loved seeing him like this.

"I want t' taste more of ya sweetheart," he told her softly and he nipped at her hipbone while caressing her thighs with his big rough hands. She realized after a second what he meant and suddenly she wasn't sure but then again, she really was. The thought of him licking her down there, it was so intimate, but if she would ever be comfortable enough to do this at all, it would be with Daryl.

"Okay," she murmured softly and he raised a brow at her, so she nodded confidently and bit her lip. He leaned up and bit her lip into his mouth, soothing it with a caress of his tongue. It felt like he was thanking her, and she smiled.

Daryl pulled away to look at her and she was so beautiful he couldn't believe she was going to let him taste her. He was nervous, having never done this before but shit, he wanted to eat her out so fucking bad.

He lifted one of her legs and kissed her ankle, Christ even that was beautiful. He kissed each one of her cute little toes and Beth giggled softly making him smile, he kissed and licked up her leg to her inner thigh and he noticed the closer he got to the hem of her shorts her breath made her chest heave in anticipation.

He pulled away to start on her other leg and her head fell back in disappointment and he huffed a laugh making her look at him with a fake angry face and she looked so cute with the pout on her lips and the crease between her furrowed brows, he bit the side of her foot in retaliation.

"Hey," she gasped and then smiled at his antics. "You're such a tease Daryl Dixon," she whined playfully.

Beth was enjoying the anticipation; her panties were already wet from it and as he made his way up her leg her breath sped while her heart raced. She curled her hands into the blanket beneath her when he reached her upper thigh, her legs automatically spreading for him.

"Fuck girl, I can smell how wet y' are, Christ," he growled and placed his hand between her legs to grind the heel of his hand onto her aching clit. She gasped and pushed into his hand, but he pulled away with a smirk and then he was pulling her shorts off in one quick jerk and all she was wearing were her wet pink panties.

"Fuck," was his response when he saw the spreading wet mark darkening the pink of her panties and he touched it with the pad of his thumb to gently circle her clit making her moan.

"Quiet girl," he rumbled softly, and she nodded and bit her lip as he increased the pressure on her clit, her hips began to undulate, and it was so fucking hot his aching cock wanted out. He had to adjust it in his pants and her eyes snapped to his movement and she licked her lips.

Daryl took the sides of her panties with his fingers and pulled them off her swiftly, she helped by lifting her butt and then her legs. Her knees blocked his view and he gently pulled them apart to see for the first time her glistening pink pussy and the neat blonde curls above, he had to swallow at the sight. He looked up at her eyes, his hands tightening on her ankles that he still held wide. She looked vulnerable and shy, gone was his little vixen telling him to spank her and licking her lips as she stroked his pulsing cock.

"Fuck Beth, you're beautiful," he reassured her and leaned up to kiss her lips softly and brush her nose with his. She blushed and smiled in thanks, scratching at his scruff with her nails, tugging on his chin hair that needed a trim.

"Well go on then, get to it," she ordered with a smirk and he exhaled roughly.

"Yes ma'am."

He gripped her hips and pulled her closer so her ass rested on the edge of the bed, and then he gripped her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He slowly kissed up her thighs as he closed in on her dripping cunt and his nostrils flared taking in her intoxicating scent causing his cock to throb in painful arousal.

Daryl flicked his tongue out and touched her clit making her gasp. Fuck it, he couldn't tease her any longer so he placed his whole mouth onto her wet pussy and sucked and licked her little clit. He had to hold her hips to keep her still and he looked up her body to see her biting her hand to keep herself quiet.

She fell back on the bed and lifted her head to see Daryl's penetrating eyes piercing into her and she thrust her right hand into his hair to clutch. She bit her left hand to keep silent and watched as he closed his eyes in pleasure before concentrating on satisfying her.

It felt amazing, it felt so amazing she wanted to scream. His tongue delved into her tight opening and gathered her cum to swipe up to her swollen clit and suck it into his mouth and flick it with the tip of his tongue.

She loved the feel of his beard grazing her wet folds and oh God, she was gonna cum already, it was almost too much.

Beth moaned when he pressed his whole tongue against her clit to stroke and he ran his hand from her waist to her butt and lightly smacked her. She knew he would have hit her harder if the angle was better and they could make more noise.

He gripped her right knee to spread her wider and with his other hand he teased her entrance before pushing a finger inside her. Her walls tightened, and he looked up to see her big eyes looking at him in desperation and pleasure.

"Please Daryl," she whimpered.

"I got y', sweetheart. Gonna make y' cum for me." He pumped his finger in and out of her and then as gently as he could he added another while stroking her clit with his thumb.

"Ye alrigh'?" he asked her because she was so tight around his thick fingers that she had flinched slightly when they pressed into her.

"Yes, don't stop Daryl please," she begged him.

"You're so good Beth, being such a good girl for me." He smirked when she tightened around him in pleasure, he knew she loved it when he talked to her like this, when he called her a good girl. It seemed his girl had a praise kink, if that was even a thing.

He pumped his fingers faster and then curled them creating a gasp from her as she sat forward in surprise. He sat up and kissed her plump bitten lips before gripping her hair in his fist as his fingers continued to thrust into her.

"I'm going to come Daryl, oh God," she cried.

He looked right into her dark desperate eyes. "Y' like that huh? You're practically beggin' for it. Fuck Beth, you're so fucking hot, look at ya, got my cock fuckin' dying to be inside ya." Beth whimpered at his dirty words.

"Daryl, please."

"I got y' baby." He pulled his mouth from her lips and sucked her clit into his mouth once more without stopping his pumping fingers.

Beth moaned into her hand to muffle the sound and fell back onto the bed. Her hips became uncontrollable as they rolled in pleasure and only Daryl's arm holding her hips down kept her from basically grinding into his face. She could feel her orgasm building inside her, spreading throughout her body and then suddenly she exploded into pure intense bliss, and her first response was to scream from the amazing pleasure roaring through her, so she covered her mouth with her hand while the other tightened in Daryl's hair.

Her toes curled, and her hips jerked as she came, and Daryl didn't stop what he was doing, he sped up and she didn't know how long it lasted, maybe seconds, minutes, hours. All she knew was it was the most intense thing she'd ever felt.

He had to hold her down as her back arched from the bed and her hips jerked. Fuck, but it was beautiful to watch, she was beautiful, and _he_ had given this to her. Daryl helped her ride through her orgasm which seemed to go on and on, until her back fell to the bed once more and she gasped in a deep breath. He could feel her twitching in aftershocks of pleasure and he massaged her legs as he straightened them out.

Next thing she knew she was opening her eyes and Daryl was lying next to her his head in his hand as he softly stroked her hair and face.

"Y' alive?" He smirked.

"Wow." Beth giggled breathily. "That was incredible, I may be addicted." She sighed.

"Y' enjoyed it then?" Daryl grinned and if she had the energy she'd playfully smack him, instead she let out an unladylike snort. "Good." He leant forward to softly kiss her. Beth hummed in pleasure and scratched at his beard when it tickled her cheeks. She wasn't embarrassed or uncomfortable being completely naked next to him while he was still fully clothed.

She rolled onto her side as they kissed lazily, and he ran his hand down her back to her butt and gripped her cheek and when she threw her leg over his hip she felt him hard and pressed up against her making her pause. She ran her hand down his chest and gripped him through his jeans, before beginning to work his cock. She bit his lip, suddenly needing to give him what he gave her, she wanted to taste him too.

"Still so hard," she murmured.

"Mmhhn," he hummed into her mouth.

"That must hurt huh." She spoke softly and tightened her grip on him making him groan and smack her bottom in punishment.

Beth sat up and pushed him back on the bed before getting off the cot and kneeling between his legs like he had done with her. This made Daryl sit up in surprise and grip her hand that had never left his aching cock.

"Beth ya don't-"

"I want to, if that's okay?"

Daryl hesitated, he didn't want Beth to feel obligated to return the favor, but he knew she didn't, he knew she wouldn't offer unless she really wanted to do it. His heart pounded at the thought of her pink lips wrapped around his aching cock, sucking him off. Fuck, he wanted it but… was it right? Was it right to want to put his dick in her sweet mouth, she seemed to think so.

Daryl nodded slowly, and she smiled.

"If I do something wrong tell me, I want it to be good for you, like it was for me," she responded shyly.

He tried to speak as she massaged him through his jeans, but he couldn't, and it made her smirk.

Christ, he was about to get a blowjob from Beth Greene and he didn't think he deserved a single second of it, but she believed he did and that was good enough for him.

* * *

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **Hope you liked it! What did you think of Rick's point of view? Would you be interested in more of that? I wrote Rick as being the first to figure it out before in my short one-shot** _ **'Second-Hand Happiness'**_ **and although I didn't want to repeat myself it felt right for him to figure it out first here as well and this is done a little differently than the one-shot hehe** 😉

 **More smut next chapter, hopefully that will be up soon, don't want to leave you guys hanging lol.**

 **Thanks guys have a great Easter weekend and I'll see you next time!**

 _Edited: 05/May/19_


	8. Revelations

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters if I did I'd steal Daryl Dixon and bring him home with me to Ireland ;)**_

...

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **The response to this story still blows my mind and whenever I get a review, follow or favourite it makes me beam with happiness and want to write more for you guys, so thank you a million times by 6** 😊

 **Some smut and discoveries ahead as you can probably tell from the chapter title lol.**

 **Hope you likey!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 _ **\- Revelations -**_

Beth could admit it, she was nervous.

But she was also incredibly turned on and excited to do this, she just hoped she did it right, and made it feel really good for him.

She caught his eyes as she went to unbutton his shirt and he helped her as she worked from the bottom while he worked from the top so they met in the middle. She explored his strong chest and stomach with her curious fingers, lips and tongue as he threaded his fingers in her hair and whispered her name like a prayer.

She looked up at Daryl as she proceeded to unbuckle his belt and open his jeans, and she saw his eyes turn into pools of darkness. He caressed her face before his thumb began tracing her lips, she flicked her tongue out to touch it and the blue of his eyes was engulfed by his blown pupils. His thumb pushed into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around it before sucking on it teasingly and she saw his throat work as he swallowed.

Beth slowly released his glistening thumb and cupped him through his boxers making him hiss. She pulled his jeans and boxers down and off his legs to toss somewhere in the corner and her gaze caught on his hard cock resting on his stomach above his balls.

She licked her lips and wondered how she was going to fit him inside her mouth without hurting him with her teeth. She heard him groan and as she looked up into his eyes she trailed her hands up his thighs and pushed in between his legs.

"Christ girl, you sure?" His voice was a deep rumble that trembled slightly.

She leaned down to kiss the tip of him and she felt him twitch against her lips making her smirk up at him before pulling away.

"Fuck, you're a little tease, y' know that?"

She gave him the most innocent look she could muster while being completely naked and he scoffed at her antics.

"Ain't falling for that again." Daryl shook his head at her and she smiled as she gripped his cock in her hand to stroke him slowly and gently causing him to hiss in a breath. She gripped his balls in her other hand before licking her lips and moving them closer to the head of his already glistening cock.

Beth didn't move her eyes from his blown wide pupils as she flicked her tongue out to taste the salty tang of him before swirling her tongue around the tip and wrapping her lips around him to slowly suck him in to her mouth.

"Fuck girl." His fists clenched the sheets and his jaw fell open at the sight of her and the sensation she was creating before he felt the scrape of her teeth.

"Mind your teeth sweetheart," he gasped, Beth blinked and hummed in recognition before adjusting her lips and pulling him from her mouth.

"Sorry." She swallowed and caught her breath.

"Nah you're alrigh. Y' didn' hurt me." He gulped as she stroked him, pulling the foreskin back and sucking him into her wet mouth again and his head fell back as he rested on his elbows.

Her pace quickened, and soon she started using her hands as well as her mouth making him moan before biting his lip. He threaded his fingers into her soft hair as her head bobbed up and down on him.

"Use your tongue girl," Daryl growled and she hummed before following his advice and part of him wanted to kick himself because he would like this to last longer but with the way his cock was pulsing in her hot mouth he knew he wasn't going to last long at all.

It was a lot more complicated then she ever would have dreamed; she had to mind her teeth, use her tongue, remember to breath through her nose, swallow the build up of saliva in her mouth and suck, all at once. But it was worth it because it created noises from him she had never heard him make before and she could see in his eyes how much he was enjoying what she was doing. It made her feel powerful to pull those moans and grunts from his lips, to see his hips jerk, feel his cock pulse and twitch and feel the grip of his fist in her hair fighting to not control her bobbing head.

"Fuck Beth, m'gonna cum," Daryl growled, and he didn't want to mistakenly keep her mouth on him forcing her to swallow his seed, so he released her hair to grip the sheet beneath him. But she didn't move, she just kept sucking his cock, her pace quickening and her eyes flashing up at him and he looked at her desperately as he tried to stop his hips from roughly pumping up into the back of her throat; he didn't want to hurt her.

"Beth, Jesus fucking Christ m'gonna cum," he warned her again, but she still didn't move and fuck he was cuming. He bit his lip to keep from shouting out his release to the whole fucking prison as agonizing pleasure shot right from his dick to spread throughout his entire being like fireworks under his hot skin.

Beth swallowed as he erupted in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat and he came so hard and so heavily some of it escaped her lips to trail down his pulsating cock. It didn't taste great, but it didn't taste bad either and it was Daryl - his pleasure - so she swallowed him down and slowed her speed to gently bring him back down to her.

He laid on his back with his arm covering his eyes and his chest heaving in deep fast breaths.

"You okay?" she asked him, feeling a little concern until he slowly removed his arm and pushed up onto his elbows with a grunt.

"Fuck girl, you're gonna give me a heart attack one o' these days." He smiled and shook his head, Beth smiled happily.

" _You_ alrigh?" he asked frowning at her.

She giggled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged, touching her face and stroking her chin with his thumb before wiping it on his shirt, she blushed and looked away.

"Y' didn't have t' … you know." Daryl bit the side of his thumbnail, now it was his turn to blush making her smile softly and shrug.

"I wanted to." Beth paused before asking shyly, "So was it okay?"

" _Okay?_ Fuck Beth, y' were amazing," he answered incredulously, and she beamed.

"Good, because I really liked doing it." She smirked at him when he gulped from her response.

Beth then shivered from the cold that suddenly passed through her naked body, travelling from her red knees touching the concrete floor up to form goose-bumps across her scalp and she rubbed her arms.

"Fuck Beth, come 'ere." Daryl gripped her arms and pulled her up to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

He hissed as her skin touched his. "You're fucking freezing. Shit, I'm sorry girl."

When he saw her scraped knees his jaw clenched and his eyes darkened, and not like before from arousal. Beth could tell he was angry, really angry with himself.

"It's okay Daryl." She burrowed into his heat and he wrapped the blanket around her shivering shoulders and rubbed her arms and back before kissing her head softly.

"Nah girl, you'll catch your death," he growled unhappily. Warmth seeped into her from the friction of his hands rubbing her and the heat from his body touching hers.

His fingers traced her scraped knees that didn't hurt her, not even a little but he scowled. Beth touched under his chin to raise his eyes to hers and kissed him softly. "I'm fine Daryl really, it's nothing." She shook her head and smiled showing him how amused he made her. "Next time, we'll put a pillow down, okay?" She smirked.

"Next time huh?" He raised his brow in question.

"Well I mean if you don't want to…" She made to leave his lap and he quickly pulled her closer to him and nipped her neck making her giggle.

"That tickles." She smiled, laughing at his playfulness before catching his eyes with hers, and the way he was looking at her made her unable to look away from him.

"What?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Nothin'" he replied, but he didn't move his eyes from hers.

"There is something, why're you lookin' at me like that?" She smiled at him softly, but he looked down at his hand that rested on her knee, his thumb stroking softly.

"Just wonderin' what the hell I did to be so lucky." He shrugged and cautiously glanced back up to her suddenly widening eyes.

"Oh Daryl." He looked away again and she placed her hand on his cheek to bring his eyes back to hers.

"You deserve better than this, better than me," she told him, and he shook his head while looking at her as if she had grown horns. "You _do_ , you're a great man and you deserve a great woman, I've hardly done anything with my life." She snorted. "I can hardly even shoot a gun Daryl." She swallowed at her admittance. It was true, she had started to learn at the farm but then nobody had ever offered to teach her after and she'd never asked, she had been afraid that they would turn her down and tell her without meaning to what she had really thought about herself; that she was useless in this world and she would die if this place ever fell or she left the walls on a run.

"Hey, don't talk like that. I don't want anybody but you and I'm being a selfish bastard takin' all these firsts from y' that you should be doin' with someone better than an old trailer trash redneck like me," he told her sternly.

" _You_ don't talk like that, the only person who thinks that about you, is _you_. I'm surprised you didn't laugh me out of your cell that morning the way I came on to you." Beth blushed at the memory.

"Best thing that ever happened t' me," he murmured while looking straight at her and her eyes watered at his sweet words. " _Hey_ , didn't mean t' make y' cry sweetheart." Daryl's arm tightened around her and his hand cupped her cheek to brush away the tear that slid from her eye.

"I know, you can be so sweet sometimes Daryl Dixon." She smiled before kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to kiss him deeper. The blanket fell from her shoulders and Daryl righted it back on her without stopping his sweet kisses.

When they pulled apart for breath he asked her shyly. "You my girl Beth?" And she had to control herself before she shed more tears at his question; like it was even a question in the first place.

"Yes Daryl, as long as you'll have me, I'm your girl." He stared into her eyes before kissing her again. Beth then felt him harden against her thigh and was about to help him out when they heard a little cry from Judith downstairs stopping their deepening kisses. She sighed resting her head against his and he chuckled.

"Better get you dressed and out of here," Daryl whispered while caressing her back and thigh.

"Yeah." She sighed again; she was getting sick and tired of this sneaking around thing.

Beth left her comfy spot on his thigh and proceeded to get dressed after handing him his balled-up jeans and boxers and he took them with a smirk. As she dressed herself he watched her, and when she turned her back to him to bend over and step into her panties she heard him groan and when he lightly smacked her ass with the back of his hand she turned and gave him a fake outraged look before shaking her head at him causing him to laugh. She loved that sound; the sound of a real laugh was so rare from Daryl it made it that more precious and real when he did it.

Beth finished dressing and kissed him softly before whispering her goodbyes and peeking out of the cell to check that the coast was clear. When she silently made her way to her room she had the biggest smile she thought she had ever worn lighting up her face.

* * *

Michonne was standing outside enjoying the cool morning air brushing across her skin. It was sunrise and she was on her way to replace Rick in the guard tower when she spotted him up there looking through the binoculars at something. Odd thing was he wasn't looking outside the gates, he was looking inside. Michonne instantly felt adrenaline begin to pump throughout her body and her hand instinctively went to the handle of her trusty katana but just as she gripped it she saw what Rick was looking at and it wasn't walkers or enemies - no Governor anywhere to be seen - it was Daryl standing by his bike over at the spot they parked their cars and he wasn't alone, Beth walked out from behind a car with Judith on her hip smiling about something or other.

It wasn't an odd scene, Michonne had often seen them around each other - especially when Judith was there pulling on Beth's braid - and the prison was a small packed place, but what _was_ odd was the fact that not only was Rick watching them like a stalker, Daryl was smiling, and not his usual smirk or half smile but really _smiling_.

It was odd to say the least.

Daryl laughed at something Beth said while placing his hand on the small of her back and then he gently, _lovingly_ , kissed her forehead before they disappeared behind a car Daryl was no doubt working on. Michonne just stood there and wondered if maybe she was having a really strange but vivid dream, did Daryl Dixon - scowling, grumpy, not liking to be touched _Daryl Dixon_ \- just laugh out loud and voluntarily touch… no… _kiss_ Beth Greene?

She looked around and thankfully no one else was out yet since it was still so early and when she looked up at Rick she noticed he wasn't watching them anymore. Michonne worried for a second that he might tell Hershel of what he saw, Rick was a father and she knew he still saw Beth as a little girl and not the grown up she's always been in Michonne's eyes. She thought that girl was wise for her years and she suspected it had a lot to do with how Hershel had raised her.

She doubted Hershel would be happy to find out from someone other than his daughter that she was …. whatever Beth was doing with Daryl Dixon behind her father's back. Michonne didn't usually like to get involved in other people's business but she liked Beth, she was good and sweet, and she grudgingly admitted she liked Daryl too and this had the potential to become a serious situation if handled incorrectly and she didn't want to see that happen.

Decided, she continued her way to the tower to take over watch but before she did that, she needed to have some words with Rick Grimes.

* * *

Rick was lucky Daryl didn't look up and see him creeping on them a moment ago. He felt stupid doing it, but he was still a cop at heart and cops were curious and hated mysteries. Well, mystery solved, it _was_ Beth that Daryl was secretly seeing and after seeing Daryl so happy next to her, after seeing him kiss her gently without hesitation he really got it, he understood them being together better now.

The hatch door to the tower pushed up and Rick saw Michonne make her way inside. He liked Michonne, she was tough and smart, but he wished she wouldn't leave for such long periods of time in her search for the Governor, he always worried she may never come back when she did.

"Hey, it's all clear. Seems to be quiet for now," he told her as he handed her the binoculars.

"Wait a sec," she said before tilting her head in invitation to join her out at the railing. Rick followed without hesitation, curious about what it was she wanted to talk to him about.

"How long have you known about Daryl and Beth?" She smirked and raised her brows at him.

"Shit." Rick shook his head. "Couple days." He nodded. "You?"

"Saw you looking at something inside the gates with these." She held up the binoculars. "Looked over that way, saw them, saw Daryl kiss her."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Y' can't tell no one. Daryl doesn't even know I know."

"I won't, I was worried _you_ might. Guess you don't see Beth as a little girl anymore. When'd you figure that out?"

Rick snorted. "Couple days ago."

Michonne shook her head at him. "If they get caught by someone who doesn't know either of them they might think the wrong thing and tell Hershel, and that won't be good. Secrets don't stay secrets for long here," Michonne warned him but she figured he already knew this, he just needed a reminder.

"I'll have a word with Daryl." Rick sighed at the thought. "If you have a word with Beth."

Michonne was quiet for a moment before sighing herself and nodding. "Deal."

* * *

Beth was in the library looking for a new book to read when she felt a presence behind her. Turning, she expected to see Daryl since she hadn't heard anyone enter the room, but it was Michonne, and she was leaning up against the end of a bookshelf to her right.

"Oh, hi Michonne, what's up?"

"Expecting someone else?" Michonne smirked and she had a knowing look in her eye that made Beth fidget.

"Um… no." She laughed nervously.

"Not expecting … Daryl?" She whispered his name in amusement and Beth's eyes went wide. "Relax, I'm not here to lecture or tell anyone, I'm here to let you know that I know, and Rick knows too so someone else is bound to figure it out as well. Luckily Rick and I don't want Hershel to shoot Daryl if he finds out from the wrong person, the right person being ….?"

"Me," Beth murmured, and Michonne looked at her kindly before nodding.

"I know, I've just been… scared, what if telling him scares Daryl away? I'm afraid daddy will be disappointed in me as well, not for being with Daryl but for not telling him straight away. It just all happened so fast and I didn't want to complicate things with everyone knowing and-" She stopped her rambling to take in a breath and straighten out the book she had practically twisted into something not resembling a book anymore.

"Just tell Hershel the truth… or… end things with Daryl," Michonne advised her softly.

Beth's eyes widened, before she rushed out, "I can't end things with Daryl I lo-" Beth clamped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, I guess you have your answer." Michonne smiled at her.

Beth slowly removed her hand and swallowed. "Yeah, I guess I do. Oh God." Beth suddenly needed to sit down.

Michonne actually laughed before steering her to a seat, and thankfully not the seat her and Daryl had used.

Beth loved him, she really did. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else, she just wanted to be with him and _only_ him. The thought of leaving him, of something happening to him had her tearing up and so she thought of how he had looked at her that morning, how he had called her his girl, and her chest tightened. Yeah, she really loved Daryl Dixon and she needed to tell him, and her dad.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Daryl was about to take a break from tinkering with his bike when Rick approached him with a cautious look in his eyes. He stopped a couple feet from Daryl, before planting his hands on his hips and squinting into the distance. Daryl knew from the way he was acting that Rick had something to say, something he was sure Daryl wouldn't like.

"I know Daryl." Rick looked right at him as Daryl stood wiping his greasy hands on his red rag and his stomach plummeted. "I know about you and Beth, that it's been her you're seeing."

Daryl's jaw clenched and his head fell to look at his feet before turning his back on Rick to stalk a couple paces away and back again before rubbing his hands on his face. "Shit." He stopped and looked at Rick to see he didn't look angry or disgusted. "I didn't take advantage man I swear, I wouldn't ev-"

Rick cut him off with a hand on his shoulder and a fierce look in his eyes. "I know, you would never do that and Beth wouldn't let you, it's all good." He squeezed his shoulder again before slapping it. "I'm happy for you."

Daryl looked at him closely before sighing and dropping his head in relief, and the relief was so strong it brought tears to his eyes so he again walked away to self-consciously wipe them away before stopping in front of a smiling Rick.

"Thanks man." Daryl coughed, Rick nodded and then smirked at Daryl making his body tense.

"Michonne knows too," Rick admitted, and Daryl groaned making Rick chuckle.

"Listen man, I don't mean to stick my nose in your business but…"

"You're goin' to anyway," Daryl finished for him.

"Yep." Rick nodded and Daryl exhaled roughly.

"Alrigh' let me hear it." Daryl crossed his arms in preparation.

"Y' need to tell Hershel." Rick decided not to beat around the bush as he knew Daryl hated that.

"Shit," Daryl replied and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Fuck, I know."

"It's better if he doesn't hear it from someone that might get the wrong idea," Rick told him kindly.

"Yeah, I know man." Daryl sighed, he didn't want to think about that though. "How'd you find out anyway?" Daryl wondered.

"I heard Maggie and Beth having a similar conversation to the one we had, put two and two together. Bit of a shock honestly, didn't know for sure until I saw you two here earlier, saw you kiss her." Rick smirked at Daryl, raising brows in question and to show his surprise at Daryl's actions.

"Yeah that was stupid, wasn' thinkin'. Fuck, Hershel is gonna kill my ass," he groaned.

"Y' don't know that Daryl, just be honest and respectful. You'll do fine, but you should probably tell Beth before you do."

Daryl looked at him incredulously, "I ain't stupid Rick." Rick raised his hands defensively.

"Alrigh', just trying to help."

Daryl sighed at himself and nodded at Rick. "I know man, thanks."

"You love her?" Rick suddenly asked him making Daryl's breath catch and his heart start to race.

"Fuck, I dunno." He scuffed his booth along the concrete ground scattering pebbles. "Ain't never felt like this before, how do y' know if you're in love?" He glanced up to see Rick looking at him closely.

"Y' just figure it out. You want to be around her constantly, you think about her constantly, you want what's best for her even if it isn't you. You'd die for her, kill anyone that even thought of hurting her in any way, and you want to make her happy, provide for her, spend the rest of your life with her making her happy. That's what love is." Rick shrugged a bit self-consciously.

Daryl realized he felt all of that and more, Christ he was really and truly fucked, and he couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

Beth was alone in her room sitting on her cot thinking of what she had just realized not an hour ago, she was in love with Daryl Dixon.

She knew they needed to talk and they needed to do this right, so they had to figure out some stuff, but first she needed to know if Daryl was ready to take the next step with her and tell her dad everything, come out in public as it were. She hoped he did, she thought maybe he did, she prayed he did.

Beth was nervous, but it needed to be done.

They had just finished dinner and as she sat there sorting through her thoughts she saw him walk past her cell. "Daryl." She swallowed her nerves down and he stopped before looking over at her in surprise, he had obviously been caught off guard which shocked her, he must have been in deep thought.

He slowly walked to her cell door, but he didn't enter.

She smiled softly at him "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded. "Library, tonight. I got guard duty in an hour, meet y' after?"

"Okay," Beth replied.

Daryl stood there just looking at her for a while and she looked at him and she knew tonight would be the night that they decided to either stop sneaking around and make it official between them or it was the night he broke her heart and told her that they shouldn't to this anymore. She didn't know which it would be and butterflies erupted in her belly. She was scared-scared that Daryl would think he was doing the right thing by letting her go, scared that he would come to the realization that she was just a silly little girl.

Someone called Daryl's name and he smiled softly at her before nodding and turning to leave.

Beth lay down and tried to nap until their talk later, but she couldn't, all she could think of was how after tonight things were going to change, everything was going to change.

* * *

 _ **~ Author's Note ~**_

 **I know that was a lot of little parts and perspectives, so I hope it didn't throw you off too much.**

 **So, as you can tell a big talk is about to happen and I think we all know what they'll agree to do about Hershel so look forward to that talk also.**

 **Let me know what you thought? What you're looking forward to reading? That would be wonderful!**

 **Thanks guys have a great day and see you next time!** 😊

 _Edited: 05/May/19_


	9. Stuck With Me

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters if I did Beth would still be here, and her and Daryl would be happily married right now.**_

...

 _ **~ Authors Note ~**_

 _This little story of mine has passed 100 reviews & 100 favorites and we are nearly at 200 follows! I'm so happy._ _Thank you guys so much! You're all the best!_

 _I'm sorry I didn't have this updated sooner but I got distracted by 'Avengers: Infinity War' (It was amazing) and it re-ignited my love for Bucky Barnes and so I have started a Bucky/OC Story based in the 1940's called 'Never Been Kissed' if anyone is interested go check it out on my profile!_

 _Now that I'm done self-promoting hehe, here is chapter nine which was more difficult for me to write than previous ones. I don't know how I became more comfortable writing smut than people conversing_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Lots of cheese ahead! This is a cheese warning lol._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **\- Stuck with Me -**

Daryl's duty in the tower was coming to an end. He'd spent his time guarding – of course – but also thinking of what he would do, of what would happen if they decided to tell Hershel and it turned out he didn't approve of them. It wouldn't surprise him, Beth was his baby after all and he was much older than her. He thought maybe he'd just say okay however much it hurt and respect Hershel's word. Part of him wanted to rail against that thought, ignore it and do what he wanted; be selfish and take what he wanted, what he loved. But in the end he decided he'd leave it up to Beth, it would be her choice. If her daddy didn't want him with her she would be the one to decide if they stayed together against her dad's wishes or they broke up. Part of him felt bad for laying that decision at her feet to make by herself but he felt it was the right thing to do, he wasn't going to force Beth to be with him if she didn't want to go against her dad's wishes.

It hurt, the thought of her not being his, of them not being together. Fuck, he was in love with her, he was so in love with her he didn't think it was possible to feel like this. It hurt and felt incredible all at the same time.

Before they were together the thought of anybody touching her, hurting her, well he hadn't liked it and he would have done anything to protect her. But now if anyone laid a hand on her he'd rip their fucking throats out, fuck he'd kill everyone. If he lost her, shit he didn't want to think about that. He didn't know what the hell he'd do, probably burn down the whole fucking world, him along with it.

Christ, if his big brother Merle was here now Daryl knew he'd be calling him a pussy. _'Suck it up Darlena and grow some real Dixon balls man,'_ he could hear him say with a smirk while he grabbed his own balls and cackled. _'Bitch got ye pussy whipped boy.'_

That thought made him want to snarl at Merle, _'You don't know nothing!'_

Merle had always been spouting shit; he always had a story to tell about his life; his exploits, and Daryl never fully believed half the shit he tried to feed him. But every now and then Merle would tell him something Daryl was sure was the truth, but Merle was so high he would never remember the next day or he'd pretend he didn't - Daryl never knew. He remembered once when Merle was really fucking high _and_ drunk of his ass he told him he'd been in love, ' _First love and_ last _fuckin' love,'_ he'd said with a rough laugh. He'd been 18 and ' _The fuckin' bitch had broken me heart'_ Merle had told him angrily. _'Ripped it right outta me chest, made me look at it before she ate it laughing all the while.'_ Merle got real poetic when he was high as fuck.

He told him, _'Never again brother, I ain't never gonna let some bitch rip my heart out ever again, so I do it first. Give them the dick and make 'em want more. I'd just walk away lil' brother, big smile on my face and my cock spent.'_

Daryl hadn't known what to make of it, he'd believed Merle had had his heart truly broken and he figured that was one of the reasons why he treated women the way he did. Merle never hit a woman – he wasn't like that – but he didn't ever respect them, probably had a lot to do with his ma too.

But Beth, fuck. if Merle was here he'd make him respect her.

Thinking back though he wondered if maybe he had, maybe he saw it before Daryl did. He remembered when he got back from the meeting with the Governor, Merle told him that he'd tried to go after them and _'The little blonde with the nice tight ass,'_ stormed in and shot of a round from her gun in warning and told them to knock it off. Merle said it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, and Daryl had told him to knock it off she was just a kid. Merle had looked at Daryl like he was crazy.

' _Are you an idiot?'_ Merle had asked him. Daryl had just shaken his head and thought, _fucking Merle._

' _You lookin' at little kids now?'_ He'd replied and Merle had just rolled his eyes.

But he saw it, Daryl realized. Merle saw it and he could imagine him wherever he was; up or down; heaven or hell, laughing his fucking ass off because Daryl was fucked, he was so fucking _fucked_.

Noticing Sasha making her way across the prison grounds to the tower pulled him from his memories and he realized his time was up. Him and Beth had to talk and he had to tell her that he wanted to be with her. Had to tell her he wanted her to be his, really his, in the eyes of everyone including her dad, especially her dad.

His stomach churned at the thought of her telling him no. He'd listen to her, he knew he would. Fuck he thought he would do anything she told him to.

* * *

As she sat in the candle lit room waiting for Daryl on the library couch – their couch – she felt him before she saw him and when she looked up she could see him standing in the shadows just watching her. Anyone else doing that would creep her out but with him it sent a delicious shiver across her skin.

God he was so big and broad and she was his, but was he hers? She greatly hoped so.

She patted the couch in invitation and he looked down at the fraying carpet as he walked to her before sitting to her right. She clasped her hands in her lap and they locked eyes at the same time, they smiled at each other and she let out a nervous giggle to break the tension.

He smiled softly at her, "Ye alrigh'?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah." Daryl shrugged.

There was a tense moment of silence as they both gathered themselves and their thoughts.

"So Michonne knows," Beth murmured.

"And Rick." Daryl nodded.

"I guess the cats out of the bag." Beth laughed nervously.

"Guess so."

Another silence filled the room which Beth hated and so she gathered what courage she could find before turning to look Daryl directly in the eye.

"I don't want to have to hide and sneak around anymore Daryl. Yes, it's exciting sometimes and I like that it's our secret with no one interfering but … I hate lying and I know you do too." Beth sighed while Daryl just watched her before nodding in agreement.

"I think it's time we talk to your da," Daryl suddenly said making Beth eyes widen.

"Really? You would do that?" Beth felt hope for a real future with him begin to bloom in her chest.

"Ye girl, he deserves to know. And I hate going behind people's backs and acting like we're not together."

"Exactly," Beth agreed. "I don't want to sneak around anymore, I want to be with you for real. If you want me."

"Fuck Beth, course I do. I'd be crazy not to." He scowled at her.

She laughed in happiness at his earnest words before admitting, "I was worried."

"'Bout what?"

"I thought maybe you wouldn't want to go public, that there was a chance that maybe you were going to end it."

"Nah girl," he put his hand over her cheek and stroked it softly. "You're stuck with me now."

She beamed at him and gripped his wrist as his chest tightened, fuck he loved her. He loved her softness, her kindness, those big doe eyes, her melodic voice and the way she cared for everyone. He trusted her, he trusted her more than he had ever trusted anything in his whole goddamn life.

He felt her move closer, felt her head rest against his own making his eyes flutter closed and he wanted to say it so badly, to tell her what she truly meant to him. How much she had changed his life in such a short amount of time. But his throat clogged up and he couldn't say it. He felt like a coward.

Her hand pressed softly into his still resting on her cheek and he opened his eyes to see her staring into him. "I love you Daryl," she murmured into the little space between them with a soft smile.

His breath caught at her statement. Fuck, he closed his eyes squeezing them tightly shut. This was happening, he couldn't believe this was happening. She said it, he heard her. Didn't he?

"God, I love you Daryl, you make me so happy. I never thought I'd be this happy at the end of the world," her voice became thick with emotion and he opened his eyes to look at her in shock.

"Beth…" He didn't feel capable of words at that moment. It felt like his brain had stopped working when his heart started happily racing. As he held her pretty face in his hands he worked up the courage to say those three words, "I love you. Fuck girl, so much." She leaned away to look at him fully, a smile stretching across her beautiful face.

"I love you too Daryl." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight.

He squeezed her, held her so tight he wanted to pull her into him and make a space for her next to the growing heart in his chest. He nuzzled his face into her neck, kissed it and inhaled the floral scent of her hair. "Fuck Beth. I warned ye, you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." He chuckled and she felt it vibrate against her chest.

He held her to him before pulling her onto his lap so she could place her knees on either side of his hips and rest her forehead onto his while smiling big and bright.

Looking at her glowing happy face he wondered how he had managed to make her look that happy? Fuck, how did he do that? All he did was be a selfish prick.

"You scare the fuck outta me girl, you know that?"

She giggled, "You scare the fuck outta me too." He reared back looking at her with wide eyes; he'd never heard her curse like that before.

She laughed at his reaction. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, just don't say it in front of your daddy, then he really will kill my ass."

"Don't worry Daryl." She brushed his cheek with her thumb. "He'll be happy for me, I know it, I know my daddy. He'll be okay with it, more than okay, if we do it right."

"Alrigh' I'll trust ye girl." He tightened his grip on her waist.

"Are we really doing this Daryl?"

"Yeah I guess we are." He shook his head in amazement at the situation he somehow found himself in.

"Gonna be your girl," Beth murmured as she grazed her lips against his.

"Ye already are," he told her as he trailed his hand into her loose hair.

"You're mine?"

"Ye Beth I'm your man. I'll look after ye no matter what happens."

"I'll look after you too. I'll watch your back, always Daryl," he had to swallow down the emotions clogging up his throat.

"I know Beth and I'll teach ye to shoot and fight, how to protect yourself better, alrigh'?"

"Really?" She pulled away to look at him hopefully.

"Yeah Beth, should've done it a long time ago."

"I should've asked a long time ago, I was just scared, I'm sorry."

"Don't matter now, you got me. 'N I'm gonna try and make ye real happy Beth I swear, you stay with me I'll try make ye happy, girl I promise."

"You already do Daryl, you make me so happy and I'll do everything I can to make you happy." He looked shocked at her statement. "I know you didn't have the best life before. I don't know what it was like and what happened and its okay if you don't wanna tell me but I'm here to listen. I promise I'll do everything I can to make you happy because you deserve it, you deserve to be so happy Daryl."

He felt tears film his eyes and he had to look away from her; she saw too much. But he trusted her, trusted her more than anybody. He trusted her with his heart and his scars.

He moved her from his lap back onto the cushion next to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. After a moment Beth suddenly gripped his wrists in her hands and he could see tears in her eyes telling him she was realizing something; she was realizing why it was he never took his shirt off.

Beth watched him unbutton his shirt and she suddenly knew why, and why he had such a serious aura about him at that moment making her feel so stupid. _His back;_ that had always been what he was hiding and she had thought that he was just being self-conscious – and he was, in his own way – but God she'd been so naïve. There was something on his back that he'd been hiding, something to do with his past and she dreaded the answer she knew was coming.

She squeezed his wrists and looked at him with tears blazing in her eyes. "Daryl you don't have to if you don't want to." When his whole body relaxed she thought it was from relief at not having to show her but she realized it wasn't, his next words confirmed that for her.

"Beth, I want to show you. I trust you. You should know what you're getting into." His voice was sure and confident so she swallowed her protective urge to cover him up and nodded her head jerkily for him to continue unbuttoning.

He finally took off the shirt and was completely topless, at last completely bare to her eyes.

She first noticed his shoulders and how wide they were. They seemed even broader without his shirt covering his collar bones. He turned away from her and then she saw his back and exhaled harshly. _My god, what was done to him, who did this to him, why?_ She tenderly reached out her hand and Daryl flinched when her touch bushed his skin. She quickly pulled away silently admonishing herself for not asking him for permission before touching him but then he looked back at her apologetically.

"It's alrigh' girl, just not used to it," he reassured.

As she gently explored his scars she remembered when she gave him the massage. She had touched him – even then he'd let her – and she was amazed that he hadn't dragged her out of his cell and never spoken to her again.

"Daryl I'm sorry, I… I didn't know."

He knew where her mind must have travelled. "Hey, its alrigh', I told you, best thing that ever happened to me." A tear fell from her eye and he turned to brush it away. He wanted her to be able to study his back if she wished but he also wanted to see her face so he sat with his side to her while she faced him, her right hand caressing his back soothingly.

"Who did this to you?" She didn't know why she asked, she felt she already knew the answer before he spoke it.

Daryl sighed and looked down sadly. "My dad, he loved his belt."

She swallowed in sorrow as her hands traced the marks; some silky and light while others – most – where dark and raised.

"He's dead?"

"Yeah, he's dead." He nodded as the memory of his da screaming as his neck was ripped open by a walker came back to him.

"Good." The corner of his lips lifted up in a small smile at her uncharacteristically harsh tone. "I hope it hurt for doing this to you. You were just a boy?" she wondered, unable to imagine this happening to an adult Daryl.

"Yeah," he admitted. It was surprisingly not so bad to talk about this with her. He knew with anyone else it would be like pulling teeth.

"Merle too?" Beth wondered.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded sadly.

"They're like my daddy's," she murmured without thinking.

"What?" Daryl stiffened in shock.

"My dad he… not as bad, not as many. But I saw them once or twice. I didn't understand what they were, I was too young. I understood it when I got older. I asked him about it once and he told me that some fathers were never meant to be fathers."

Daryl nodded, agreeing completely. He was still shocked that Hershel experienced the same as him but thinking back to his reactions whenever patching him up with his scars visible, it made sense.

Beth smiled at him and he tilted his head in curiosity. "What?"

"You're more like my dad than I realised." She giggled and he snorted.

"Christ girl." He shook his head.

" _What?_ There's that saying right? _'Daughters marry their fathers'_ or something."

He lifted a brow and looked at her in disgusted shock.

"I didn't mean," she tsked, " _Daryl_ you know what I mean." She covered her face in embarrassment. He laughed as he pulled on her wrists to see her cheeks pink.

"I know girl, relax."

"You relax," she grumbled.

He couldn't believe it, he still had his back slightly turned to her and her hand was now resting there and he was smiling. She smiled back at him and they were laughing and joking, and it felt good. He turned back to her and sat back against the couch and he didn't feel relief at having his scars hidden once more.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him before kissing her lips softly.

"Thank you, Beth."

"For what?"

"Jus'… for being you." He shrugged.

"Daryl Dixon, there you go again being all sweet. You're gonna make me cry." She pouted playfully.

"Shuddup." He pinched her side making her giggle before resting her head on his bare shoulder and kissing it gently.

"Love you."

"Love you too girl."

He rested his head on hers before kissing her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he lay them down with her tucked into his chest, her back against the back of the couch. He faced her to make more room and held her in his arms.

They both fell asleep fairly quickly, both tired from a physically and emotionally taxing day.

They slept until the morning sun broke over the horizon to shine its rays into the quiet room waking Daryl up. His scarred back was on show to the open room with him uncaring, until he heard a board creek and he realized someone was behind him. But it wasn't them seeing his back that he was worried about, it was the girl lying in his harms still sleeping.

"Daryl?" He realized it was Carol and he knew she could clearly see Beth curled up in his arms with her head resting against his bare chest, and he sighed.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 _ **~ Authors Note ~**_

 _No smut this chapter as it didn't feel right to just stick it in for the sake of it…... lol_ 😉

 _I would love to know what you think!_

 _xoxo_


	10. More Than Okay

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters if I did we would have a Bethyl baby in canon!**_

...

 _ **~ Authors Note ~**_

 _Time for Hershel to be informed that his daughter has been keeping a pretty big secret. How will he react?_

 _I loved writing this chapter! Lol._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

...

 **Chapter Ten**

 **\- More Than Okay -**

"What….?" Carol paused in shock giving Daryl a chance for his stalled brain to restart. He lifted a finger to his lips before looking down at Beth as she nuzzled into the warm skin of his chest making his heart skip. He looked back at a shocked Carol and tipped his head in the direction of the hallway beyond. Carol swallowed and nodded before dazedly making her way outside giving Daryl a moment to compose himself before facing her. He had no idea how she was going to react and it was twisting up his stomach something fierce.

He looked back down at a deeply asleep Beth and couldn't stop himself from softly smiling at her form cuddled up to him keeping him warm. Remembering the night before Daryl threaded his fingers through her golden hair and swallowed; he was unable to formulate his thoughts on everything that had happened between them in such a short amount of time. All he knew was how he felt and he felt lighter than he ever had before. He thought it was funny feeling like this for the first time when the dead were taking over the world but he supposed that was what it would take to bring him – a worthless redneck asshole – this love and happiness – a miracle or a re-ordering of the natural universe.

He settled Beth from his chest to the cushions of the couch as gently as he could before standing up and stretching out the kinks and aches in his stiff body. He looked down at her peaceful youthful face for a moment and couldn't believe that she had declared herself his. How had he gotten so lucky? He knew he certainly didn't deserve it.

He thought it best not to keep Carol waiting so he quickly threw his shirt back on before making his way out to the hallway where he saw her leaning against the dented cement wall with her arms crossed over her chest. He leant against the wall opposite her and rooted in his pockets for a smoke, suddenly needing the slight nicotine high it gave. After lighting and taking a much needed drag he exhaled the smoke away from Carol before looking at her questioning but patient face.

"So how long has that been going on?" Carol asked him and Daryl couldn't read her tone or face and he wasn't sure whether Carol knew what she was feeling herself.

"Not long, nearly two weeks." Daryl shrugged before taking another drag, grateful to have something to do with his hands.

"I gotta say… I'm surprised. How…?"

"Beth she…." He chuckled, "Girl knew what she wanted and… I couldn't say no. Didn't wanna say no," he amended.

"Its serious?" Carol asked, and he hoped he wasn't imagining the softening of her features.

"Mmhhmm." He nodded.

"Does Hershel know?" she asked him and he knew she already knew the answer before he responded a bit guiltily.

"Nah, but we decided last night that we're gonna tell him."

"Good." Carol nodded unfolding her arms before Daryl noticed her face form into the look she often held while teasing him and he braced himself for her comment. "You're lucky it wasn't Hershel who found you two snuggled up together. I doubt you'd be alive right now if he had," she chuckled at his face which had paled slightly at that scary thought.

"Christ," he groaned.

"Who else knows?"

"Rick 'n Michonne," he admitted leaving out the fact that they had seen them together too but from the look on Carol's face she had guessed that already.

"She make you happy?" Carol asked.

"Yeah," Daryl replied with a soft smile before he looked down at his boots, "Can't really wrap my mind around it but… she wants to be with me and I wanna make her happy." Daryl glanced up at a smiling Carol before looking away and taking another drag from the smoke.

"Well I'm happy for you both. As long as I don't have to listen to you two rut like rabbits, Glenn and Maggie is enough," Carol said and laughed at Daryl's expression.

"We haven't…" Daryl shook his head as his ears turned red in embarrassment. "Christ."

Carol laughed as she took a step towards him and hit his arm playfully. "You better tell Hershel soon or by the rate your going everyone will know before he does," she said before chuckling and walking away from him. "Breakfast is nearly ready, wake Beth up and come get some," she told him over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

Daryl shook his head, he felt relieved that she had reacted so well, he couldn't believe his luck that everyone who had figured it out had not shot him for corrupting sweet Beth Greene. He chuckled as he walked back into the library to wake his girl, they would never believe that she was the one that had done the corrupting.

* * *

A couple hours later Beth was sat in the common room with everyone, having lunch. Daryl was at the next table over and when she looked up at him he quickly winked at her making her smile and look away.

After he had woken her up and informed her that Carol had seen them cuddled together on the coach but that she seemed fine with it, they had talked and decided to tell her dad as soon as possible. Beth had then told him she thought it best to speak alone with him to tell him and he had agreed after she had reassured him that everything would be okay.

She really did believe that everything would turn out for the best but that didn't stop the little fear and doubt to bloom inside her. What if her dad reacted in a way she didn't expect, what if he demanded she stay away from Daryl? Beth knew her dad loved and greatly respected Daryl and that he would never do that to them but that fear was still there.

She wanted to talk to her dad alone not because she was afraid of how he would react in front of Daryl but she felt it was the right way to do it. He was her father and she wanted to sit with him and tell him how she felt and with Daryl there it might mess up what she needed to say if she was worried about him the whole time she tried to be honest with her dad.

Beth looked at him sitting next to her before looking over at Daryl and silently informing him that she wanted to talk with her dad now. She watched Daryl swallow before nodding slightly and looking over at a watching Rick.

"Daddy, can I talk to you in private please?" Beth asked and she could feel several pair of eyes looking at her curiously.

"Of course doodlebug, shall we go outside? I'd like some air and it's a nice day today," he said after a slight hesitation at her odd request.

She nodded her agreement and as she stood she looked down next to her to see her sister watching them with a frown on her face. Beth's heart began to hammer in her chest as she left the table behind her dad and as she passed Daryl she gave him a soft reassuring smile.

Beth kept a careful eye on her dad when he limped as they made their way out the door and through the gated entrance into the paved court that held some picnic tables. Her dad sat at a table far enough away from some of the prison residents eating outside so that they could talk without ears listening and Beth followed suit and sat across the wooden table from him.

"Is everything okay Beth?" her dad asked her with a curious and slightly worried tone.

"Yes daddy. It's actually more than okay, that's what I wanted to speak to you about," she said as she wrung her hands beneath the table before stopping herself and placing them on the wood in view.

"Oh?"

Beth looked up at the bright blue sky and squinted from the glare of the blazing sun as it beat down on her as she gathered her courage. "I… I wanted to tell you that I've been seeing someone," she said and tried to calm her racing heart as she looked at him. When she saw her dad frown in confusion she chided and reminded herself she was an adult and was perfectly capable of having an adult conversation with her father. "I'm in love with someone," she clarified and her dad's brows raised in surprise at her statement.

"In love…," he repeated.

"Yes, and we've kept it just between ourselves because… well because people may have gotten the wrong idea," she admitted.

"I don't understand Bethy."

"I'm sorry daddy I'm just nervous about telling you because this is really important to me and the person I love is not someone you'd expect but he loves me too and–"

"Beth slow down sweetie," her dad took her hands in his and chuckled at her making her sigh and smile at him gratefully.

"Sorry," she laughed before taking a breath.

"I can see this is important to you, and I'm sure you have a good reason for keeping it a secret. You're a good girl Beth and I'm not surprised that this boy loves you too." He smiled and squeezed her hands. "Now tell me who this boy is so I can give him a talking too." He winked making her laugh.

"That's the thing daddy, he's not a boy," she said and watched her dad raise his brows in surprise once more.

"A girl? But I thought you said he…?"

"What? No! Not a girl," she laughed before explaining. "A man, daddy. He's an older man."

Her dad stilled completely and she swallowed as she watched him frown at her as what she said fully dawned on him. "What older man Beth?" he asked in a stern voice.

She licked her lips and looked into her dad's increasingly worried looking eyes before speaking, "Daryl. I've been seeing Daryl," she stated.

Her dad blinked as he processed what she told him and Beth bit her lip as she waited for his reaction. "You and Daryl?" he asked her as if not understanding.

"Yes. I know your probably confused about how, but we've gotten close recently and he makes me happy," she smiled as she thought about how he made her feel.

"Daryl, and my Bethy," he murmured to himself with a faraway look in his eyes before he started chuckling and shaking his head.

"Daddy?" she asked completely baffled by his reaction. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart," he said before chuckling at the look on her face. "It makes sense," he told her with a shrug.

"What does?"

"You and Daryl," he said while he nodded to himself.

"I don't understand." She blinked at him.

"You're so like your mother Bethy, always caring for others. Seeing the good in them and showing them the good inside themselves. I'm not surprised that Daryl loves you, how could he not? I can't believe I never seen it before, it seems so obvious now."

"You're not upset we kept it from you?"

"No sweetheart. Like I said, I'm sure you had a good reason, and with all the busybodies gossiping in this place I don't blame you," he added with a chuckle and a pat to her hand. "You did the mature thing coming and telling me, but why is he not here with you? Afraid I'll shoot him is he?" he chuckled.

Beth, with a huge relieved smile tapped her father's hand in admonishment, "Daddy!" she laughed. She couldn't believe her dad's reaction, even though she had been so sure he wouldn't be angry she hadn't expected him to be quite so for it.

"He wanted to be here but I asked if I could tell you myself, I thought it best. I know he wants to talk with you; apologize for keeping this from you."

"Ah," he said before nodding in understanding.

"Go easy on him daddy, he was so worried about your reaction. I think part of him is just waiting for you to storm in there and shoot him."

"Don't you worry doodlebug, we'll just have a little chat – man to man," he reassured and she nodded. "You best go in and send him out to me, and then I think you should tell Maggie. I think she's the one Daryl needs to be worried about."

Beth nodded and went around to him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you daddy, I love you."

"I love you too doodlebug." He squeezed her and kissed her head. "Now go and tell Daryl to come talk to me."

"Okay," she said as she released him and smiled excitedly before running to the door making her dad chuckle happily.

As she made her way into the common room she couldn't see Daryl anywhere. Most people were finished eating but they sat around chatting with one another and she received a couple amused glance's informing her she still had a huge smile on her face and an excited air about her. She spotted Carol next to Sasha and as she passed through the room Carol nodded her head towards the cell block; silently telling her where Daryl had gone. While she made her way to the stairs she saw Rick leaning against the cell door of Daryl's room and she could hear him reassuring Daryl who Beth imagined was spiraling anxiously.

"It'll be fine Daryl, you're doing it right," Rick said as she ascended the metal stairs.

"I should be there with her, not hiding in this room," Daryl grumbled making Rick chuckle.

"She'll be fine she– ah there she is!" Rick moved from the doorway to let her pass and Daryl shot to his feet to face her. She looked into his worried eyes and smiled happily at him, he frowned before he seemed to sag with relief.

"It went well then?" Rick asked, his face too was smiling.

"Yes, I knew it would but I didn't expect it to go as well as it did," Beth told them both.

"What?" Daryl asked in confusion.

"My dad he… he's happy," she said before laughing. "He said it made sense, the two of us, and that he should've seen it sooner," she informed before she suddenly hugged Daryl tightly.

"He… really?" Daryl stuttered as he hugged her back. He looked to see Rick grinning at him with an 'I told you so' look on his face making Daryl roll his eyes. To say Daryl was surprised was a huge understatement. He also felt immense relief; they were really doing this, this was his life now, and he couldn't believe his luck.

"Come on," Beth said and began pulling him from his cell and down the stairs by his hand. He looked back at a trailing Rick to see him shrug.

"What? Where are–"

"My dad wants to talk with you," she informed him with a smile.

"Now?" Daryl gulped.

"Yes," she laughed before stopping as they reached the bottom of the stairs and turning to face him. "It'll be okay Daryl, I promise," she reassured him.

"What about everyone else?" Rick asked, inclining his head towards the main group in the common area.

"I'll handle it," she nodded and looked at a frowning Daryl.

He didn't want to leave Beth there to try and explain to them that they were together, he could already feel their curious eyes on them. He and Rick didn't usually have Beth as company while they all discussed something and he knew they were gathering attention.

So he acted without thought and said, "Screw it," before he gripped Beth's cheeks and kissed her in front of everyone. Beth melted against him and distantly his brain registered Rick chuckling and the sound of exclamations of surprise from his family. When someone whistled he held up his middle finger to them without stopping the kiss. He heard a few laughs before he ended the kiss to see a flushed heaving Beth looking at him in total astonishment. He would admit he was surprised at his actions but he hadn't wanted to leave Beth there to try and explain and his body had acted without thought, but now he realized he would still be leaving her and now to explain what just happened. He looked at Rick not even needing to voice his request that he help Beth before Rick gave him a nod and a pat on the back.

"Go on, talk to Hershel. We'll handle things on this end, don't worry," Rick reassured with a grin.

Daryl nodded and looked at Beth before walking out of the cell block and through the common room. Maggie tried to stop him with a serious frown on her face and he realized he may have worried about the wrong person wanting to kill him. "Not now Maggie, gotta talk to your pops," he said before passing her and making his way outside.

Beth wrung her hands as she walked into the common room where everyone was looking at her and she watched Daryl leave before facing her sister.

"Beth Louise Greene, what was that?" Maggie asked sternly and Beth winced, she realized she should have sat down with Maggie like she had with her dad and explained the situation.

"Daryl and I have been seeing each other for a little while now," she said not only to her sister but the rest of the room.

Sasha and Tyrese sat next to Carl who had Judith in his arms and was staring at her in astonishment. Bob and Michonne sat at the next table over while Carol stood near the door behind Glenn who stood at Maggie's back. There were a couple more people scattered around the room like Karen, Mika and Lizzie.

"How?" Glenn asked in confusion making Beth smile. "How did you get Daryl…. _Daryl_ …. who growls at you if you even think about touching him, to kiss you?"

"Yes how Beth," Maggie asked and planted her hands on her hips.

"By asking," she said truthfully.

"What?" Glenn said while Maggie blinked.

"I asked him if I could kiss him," Beth clarified.

"And?"

"Well obviously he said yes." She giggled and a couple other people laughed with her.

"Daddy knows?" Maggie asked.

"Yes I told him earlier. He's seemed really happy." Beth smiled. "He said we made sense."

"Are you two having sex?" Maggie suddenly asked and Mika and Lizzie's dad quickly removed Carl and the other kids – who whined they wanted to stay – from the room while Beth gasped and flushed red.

"Maggie!"

"I'm only asking because your my little sister and you have to be careful Beth–"

"Oh my God! I know that Maggie I'm not a little kid anymore," Beth moaned in complete mortification.

"Clearly," Maggie said and Beth noticed her little grin letting her know Maggie was teasing her and Beth deflated in relief. "How is he?"

"What do you mean?" Beth asked confused.

"She means in the sack Beth," Michonne explained with a laugh.

"Please don't answer that," Glenn moaned with a quick shake of his head.

"Yes, please don't," Bob added with a chuckle.

"We… we haven't.. oh my God Maggie stop," Beth moaned and rubbed her pink cheeks before laughing.

"Nope, it's my job to tease you. So how big is he? I'm sure some of the women here want to know," Maggie teased.

"Maggie!" This time it was Glenn.

"What? Daryl's hot!"

"No he isn't, he has fleas!" Glenn cried.

"Then so do I," Beth replied with a chuckle.

"And I'm your husband, _standing right here_ ," Glenn suddenly stressed making Maggie and the rest of the room laugh.

"Daryl is very hot." Karen nodded giving a thumbs up to a blushing Beth while Tyrese's smile was replaced with an adorable scowl causing Sasha to laugh.

"I have heard some of the women talking about him," Rick admitted with a grin. "You may have a few jealous ladies on your hands Beth."

"Oh my god," she groaned and dropped her head in her hands causing everyone to laugh. "Please don't tease him like this, he'll leave the prison for good just so he doesn't kill any of you," she said while she implored them with her eyes.

"No promises," Sasha replied with a cheeky smile.

Even though she was being teased and her cheeks were flaming red Beth had never felt happier than she did in this moment.


End file.
